


Практическое руководство для волшебника-бариста по соблазнению магла

by Cousann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Translation, flirt, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cousann/pseuds/Cousann
Summary: Джон, чтобы оплачивать учебу на лекаря, устраивается работать в кафе





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wizarding Barista's Field Guide to Seducing a Muggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037558) by [paradigmfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigmfinch/pseuds/paradigmfinch). 



> Флафф. Еще раз - флафф. А переводчику просто очень хочется весны. Искренней, беззаботной, чтоб прям до одуванчиков)  
> Громадная благодарность бете exor-agonia

Блям-с!  
— Мерлинов нос, Ватсон!  
Ирен Адлер с негодованием смотрит на Джона, аппарировавшего в Спиди. У ее ног лежат осколки керамической тарелки.  
— Ой, извини. Я поправлю, — Джон поднимает свою палочку, готовый наспех наложить Репаро, но Ирен крепко обхватывает его запястье, украдкой смотрит на происходящее за окном поверх его плеча.  
— И что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? — рычит она. — Это магловское кафе в центре магловского Лондона. Хочешь быть арестованным в первый же рабочий день?  
— Кафе еще даже не открыто, здесь никого нет, — Джон безуспешно пытается высвободить руку из ее захвата.  
— Неважно. Завтра утром поедешь со мной на метро. Подожди-ка, Ватсон, — Ирен отступает, критически осматривая его. — Что во имя Морганы ты на себя нацепил?  
Джон усмехается и с гордостью отвечает, демонстрируя черные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, которые он трансфигурировал из пары старых носков.  
— Такие носил Джадд Нельсон в **Клуб «Завтрак»**. Слышала о таком? Старый магловский фильм.  
Как ни странно, Ирен сжимает переносицу и страдальчески вздыхает.  
— Да, дорогой. Только данный фильм снят был в восьмидесятых. Сейчас никто так не одевается.  
Джон хмурится, рассматривая красную клетчатую рубашку, джинсовку и тяжелые ботинки. Не говоря ни слова, Ирен начинает стягивать все это, слой за слоем, пока он не остается в белой футболке с длинными рукавами и темных джинсах. Джон недовольно фыркает, когда очередь доходит до перчаток.  
— И ты скорее Джок.  
— Но он идиот.  
Ирен не отвечает, пока возится с прической, создавая образ. Джон тяжело вздыхает, но никак не комментирует темно-бордовый фартук, который она натягивает на него через голову, завершая свой стилистический экспромт. Даже есть маленький золотой бейджик с именем.  
— Радуйся, что я не заставляю тебя носить сеточку, — Джон приглаживает собранные в длинный хвост светлые волосы. — И надо будет пройтись с тобой по магловским магазинам одежды.  
— Не знаю, Адлер. Плата за учебу, ссуда, квартира. У меня и пары галеонов лишних нет.  
— Не волнуйся, владелица магазинчика ниже по улице всегда делает мне прекрасную скидку, — ее улыбка такая же острая, как у докси, и Джон прекрасно знает, что лучше не расспрашивать о сладострастных подробностях.  
Дальше следует очень краткое знакомство с кассой и различными кофемашинами, подготовка к открытию. Джон как раз заканчивает опускать стулья, когда начинают появляться страждущие клиенты. И пусть эти маглы выбрали странную манеру одеваться, не говоря уже о голубых волосах и металлических украшениях в носах, слова «мне нужно кофе», видимо, универсальны.  
И ему оказалось легко работать с ними. Самокритичной улыбки и пожимания плечами вполне достаточно, чтобы справиться с недовольством из-за испорченного заказа. Приятно — маглы, как и волшебники, считают его улыбку очаровательной.  
Так что нет, посетители, какой бы чужеродной не казалась их культура, — не проблема. В замешательство его приводят проклятая сложность машин и магловские деньги.  
Джон озадаченно смотрит в полный банкнот ящик, сжимая в руке мятую оранжевую бумажку с изображением какой-то леди, и пытается сообразить, как правильно дать сдачу миловидной блондинке, стоящей у прилавка. Он оглядывается на Ирен, которая готовит заказ, и, должно быть, в его глазах отражается паника.  
— Беспомощный волшебник, — ругается та беззвучно, вставая у кассы и отсылая Джона. — Она хочет чай. Все, что тебе надо сделать — вскипятить воду.  
Ирен разворачивается к клиентке и улыбается, извиняясь.  
— Прости, Тесс, новичок. Очевидно, ему не привили ни одного действительно полезного навыка.  
Джон решает не напоминать, что большую часть детства она провела в подземельях магического замка.  
Ирен бросает в его сторону столь хорошо знакомый презрительный взгляд. Он уже получал подобные от нее, от Майка, да почти от всех маглорожденных, с которыми когда-либо дружил. В таких взглядах одновременно и «Ты в своем уме?», и «Серьезно?», и «Честно, твоя забывчивость слегка оскорбительна».  
Хотя блондинку, похоже, это не беспокоит. Она смущенно улыбается в ответ, когда он смотрит на нее. Джон, понадеявшись, что Ирен не заметит, подогревает воду с помощью магии и передает женщине ее чай.  
— Спасибо, м-м-м, Джон? — клиентка опускает глаза на бейджик. — Уверена, ты быстро научишься.  
Теперь ее улыбка многозначительна. Она бросает что-то в банку для чаевых и уходит.  
Ирен, уперев руки в боки, идет к нему, так что он прекрасно слышит все, произносимое той вполголоса.  
— Я все видела. Ты ведь сказал, что магловедение хорошо сдал. И не можешь вскипятить чайник или дать сдачу?  
— Я прекрасно справился с магловедением. Но мы не изучали этих дьявольских роботов по производству горячих напитков.  
Он с подозрением смотрит на медный корпус эспрессо-машины.  
— Ты безнадежен.  
— Не совсем.  
— Нет?  
Ирен изгибает бровь, выражая сомнение, Джон запускает руку в банку для чаевых и достает бумажку, оставленную Тесс. По крайней мере, его знаний достаточно для понимания, что за цифры он видит.  
— Мы с Биллом много разной хрени смотрим по телевизору, пока тебя нет рядом. Ты ведь слышала, какое значение имеет в современных магловских романтических отношениях получение номера мобильного телефона?  
— Да ладно, — изумляется Ирен, выхватывая листок из его рук. — Всего час здесь бариста, но уже получил номер? Я не одну неделю ее обхаживаю.  
— Не повезло, Адлер, — Джон сжимает ее плечо, чувствуя самодовольство. — Думай об этом так. Только между нами, мы никого не оставим без внимания. Тебе — лесбиянки, мне… все остальные.  
Она стряхивает его руку, но выглядит заинтересованной.  
— А что с девушками-би? Кнат бросать будем?  
— Девушки-би? Всегда считал их мифом. Эй! — Ирен больно щиплет его. — Я пошутил!  
— Мифом. Сказал волшебник, интересующийся обоими полами и работающий в кафе.  
Джон трет пострадавшее место, осматривая его. Он надеется, что скоро на Лекарском Деле их научат убирать подобные синяки. Вряд ли, работая с Ирен, удастся отделаться одним.  
— Больно, знаешь ли.  
— Отлично, — хмыкает она. Может, чуть более обиженно, чем ей хотелось. Да пусть забирает номер Тесс, будто у Джона есть мобильный или он знает, как им пользоваться. Звякает колокольчик над входной дверью, Джон отступает от Ирен, пора возвращаться к работе, и поворачивает голову, чтобы поприветствовать вошедшего.  
И стоит с открытым ртом.  
Это парень. Высокий красивый парень, не похожий ни на одного, встреченного Джоном за двадцать лет жизни. Тонкий и грациозный, полы длинного пальто развеваются, когда он уверенно идет по залу.  
Свистит электрический чайник.  
Джон не реагирует. Он не может отвести взгляд от шикарного красавца и просто молчаливо пялится. Парень подходит к стойке, рассеянно улыбается Ирен, едва ли обратив внимание на Джона.  
— Как обычно?  
— Да. С собой, — протягивает карточку и утыкается в экран телефона.  
Ох, Мерлин, его голос так глубок и мягок. Как большой, очень большой глоток крапивного вина.  
— Джон! — он мотает головой, похоже, Ирен зовет его уже не в первый раз, и отводит взгляд от клиента, все также занятого своим мобильным. — Большой кофе. Черный, два сахара.  
Джон кивает, давая понять, что понял, отворачивается и наливает слава богу уже готовый кофе в бумажный стакан. Он делает глубокий вздох и пытается взять себя в руки, пользуясь относительной уединенностью момента.  
Надо просто применить Чары Ватсона, вот и все. Это никогда не подводило.  
Чувствуя себя готовым, он оборачивается и с приглашающей улыбкой бросает сахар в кофе.  
— Так ты часто здесь бываешь? — вопрос звучит легко. Парень хмыкает, но никак не комментирует. И не отрывается от экрана. Джону очень хочется опять услышать этот голос, особенно теперь, когда его игнорируют. И он пытается. — Я Джон.  
Да, — наконец отвечает тот, бросив ленивый взгляд на фартук. — Так написано на твоем бейджике.  
Джон закрывает стакан крышкой и двигает его по стойке. Парень тянется за напитком, но Джон еще не убрал свою руку. Что ж, тот, во всяком случае, отвлекся от телефона. Победа! На секунду их пальцы соприкасаются. Джону очень не хочется отпускать стакан, ведь вскоре после этого интересный (красивый) парень уйдет.  
— Хотя бы как тебя зовут? Ты — постоянный клиент, а мы ничего не знаем друг о друге.  
— Не сказал бы.  
На его лице появляется хитрое выражение. Это могло бы быть флиртом, вот только взгляд, которым тот пробегается по Джону, внимательный и расчетливый. Джон делает шаг назад в ответ на столь пристальное внимание.  
— Достаточно просто посмотреть на тебя, твою одежду, язык тела, и сразу понятно, что ты студент-медик, стипендии для оплаты всех счетов не хватает. Ты учился с Ирен, и это она дала тебе эту работу. У тебя есть собака, ты не дружишь с техникой, если не сказать — боишься. И… — теперь он выглядит озадаченным, мягко касается руки, которой Джон все еще придерживает стаканчик кофе, берет в свою и переворачивает ее ладонью вверх, чтобы изучить мозоли. Джон ничего не может поделать, но чувствует волнение, — ты постоянно пользуешься… пером и чернилами?  
Кажется, он действительно сбит с толку.  
— Ты волшебник? — спрашивает Джон тихо.  
Парень смеется скорее недоверчиво, чем весело, и Джон моргает.  
— Обычно не так говорят.  
Нет? Как не маг? Это было невероятно. Парень слегка улыбается, поднося стаканчик к губам, делает глоток и не собирается уходить.  
— Значит, я во всем прав?  
Джон снова пытается очаровательно улыбнуться, облокачивается о прилавок, наклоняется вперед. Он смотрит из под трепещущих ресниц взглядом, который один его бывший однажды назвал «потрясающий скромняка».  
— Почти во всем. Но у меня… нет собаки.  
— Уверен, есть, — в голосе слышится пренебрежение. — Немецкая овчарка. Ты весь в ее волосах.  
Джон напрягается, выпрямляясь, и начинает заикаться.  
— А! Да! Это… эм-м-м, собака Ирен. Мы живем в одной квартире. Ведь так, Адлер?  
Джон оборачивается и видит Ирен, опирающуюся одной рукой о столешницу, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за его безуспешными заигрываниями с привлекательным маглом. Ее, похоже, это забавляет.  
— Конечно. Как я могла забыть о моей собаке, — она смотрит на парня. — Я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывала? Зовут Джон.  
Глаза Джона становятся шире, и он мысленно пытается заткнуть Ирен — вот прямо сейчас, пожалуйста, — и надеется, что этот прекрасный загадочный незнакомец, подмечающий все, не заметит этого.  
Ирен игнорирует безмолвную просьбу, подходит и обнимает Джона, положив руки ему на плечи.  
— Тебе нужно как-нибудь с ним познакомиться. Джон, мой пес Джон, очень дружелюбный. Немного медлительный и ужасно упрямый, но очень милый, несмотря на это. Думаю, вы двое хорошо поладите.  
Джон неловко смеется, магл в замешательстве и с подозрением смотрит то на него, то на Ирен.  
— Если ты так говоришь, — звякает колокольчик над дверью в Спиди, оповещая о новом посетителе, и он начинает неловко отступать назад. — Что ж, спасибо за кофе.  
Его рука касается дверной ручке, когда Джон окликает.  
— Подожди! Ты так и не назвал свое имя.  
Парень усмехается и открывает дверь, толкнув ее плечом. Его губы изгибается, и сердце Джона бьется так, словно у него есть шанс.  
— Шерлок Холмс. Увидимся завтра, — подмигнув и широко улыбнувшись, Шерлок Холмс — что это вообще за имя? — выходит из магазина и направляется вниз по улице.  
Джон поворачивается к Ирен, театрально сложив руки у груди и округлив глаза.  
— Кто это?  
Ирен ухмыляется.  
— Шерлок Холмс. И у тебя, мой дорогой Ватсон, большие проблемы.  
Джон облокачивается о стойку, все еще пораженный этим ураганом.  
— Он действительно магл?  
— Да, на самом деле. Живет рядом, один из квартиросъемщиков миссис Хадсон, — Ирен ссылается на ведьму, которая владеет и кафе, и всем зданием, а когда-то преподавала у них Гербологию.  
Ее слова наконец доходят до Джона, словно ему после слишком короткого головокружительного разговора с трудом удалось сфокусироваться.  
— Что значит «у тебя большие проблемы»? У него кто-то есть?  
— Хуже.  
— Мерлин, — стонет Джон. — Он не гей?  
Ирен мягко смеется.  
— О нет, Шерлок голубее брюховертки. Но за все три года, что я его знаю, он ни с кем не встречался. С тех пор, как детская влюбленность закончилась расставанием.  
Улыбка Ирен печальна.  
— Вы ведь друзья? — не унимается Джон.  
— У него нет «друзей» в традиционном понимании этого слова, но время от времени он поддается уговорам и остается на час-другой выпить кофе по-ирландски. Завтра придет в это же время и с тем же заказом — если хочешь познакомиться поближе, а ведь хочешь, судя по твоим взглядам.  
Джон постукивает пальцами по прилавку, уставившись в пустоту, словно размышляя, насколько сказанное справедливо.  
— И, Ватсон, сделай одолжение, не поступай с ним так, как с остальными своими «заинтересованностями».  
— К чему этот разговор? — ощетинивается он.  
Ирен закатывает глаза.  
— Джон, мы с тобой соседи. Майк, Билл и я обсуждали возможность установки вращающейся двери в твою комнату для всех этих ведьм и волшебников, которые появятся в квартире лишь однажды.  
Джон скрещивает руки в защитном жесте, понимая, что она немного права. У него не было отношений длиннее уикенда или двух… кажется, уже больше года. Он списывал это на занятость и ротационную систему обучения, хотя некоторые упомянули бы эмоциональный запор.  
Неважно, что там сказала Ирэн, Джон мог думать только об окончании смены, когда у него будет возможность уделить время самому себе. Безумный магл заставил его кровь петь.  
Какое-то невероятное совпадение. Шерлок не ходит на свидания, а Джон не заводит серьезных отношений. В любом случае, непросто.  
Но как Джон мог проигнорировать трепет, охвативший его, стоило только увидеть Шерлока? По его спине словно огонь спустился. Как вспышка магии. Разве подобное ничего не значит?  
Может, это знак. Может, с Шерлоком все будет иначе. Глупо, и он обскакал сам себя, учитывая провал на Прорицании в школе, но размышления будоражат. Джон облизывает губы и гадает, как убедить Шерлока дать ему шанс. Не важно, что случится, похоже, это будет захватывающе.  
В конце концов, он еще никогда не пытался соблазнить магла.


	2. Chapter 2

Воскресным утром Джон, готовясь к смене, будит Майкла и Билла ни свет ни заря.  
От одного ему нужна была магловская одежда, не вышедшая из моды тридцать лет назад, от другого — совет, не сопровождающийся потоком едкого сарказма Ирен. Оба они плюхаются на диван, зевая, обмениваясь веселыми взглядами, которые даже не пытаются скрыть, пока Джон продолжает приводить себя в порядок у зеркала. Он возится с волосами, собирает их в хвост, размышляя о необходимости в ближайшее время подравнять концы.  
— Что особого в этом магле? — зевает Билл.  
Джон, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую, задумывается, как ответить, чтобы при этом не выглядеть чокнутым.  
И Билл надавливает.  
— Давай, рассказывай. Или я сам пойду в гребаное кафе и посмотрю.  
Джон оборачивается, бросая на друга устрашающий взгляд.  
— Ты не посмеешь! Сделаешь так, и я... — он лихорадочно соображает, какую угрозу старый друг воспримет всерьез. — Я скажу паре из квартиры под нами, что все эти твои странные сексуальные звуки — попытка клеиться к ним.  
— Эй! — Билл прикидывается испуганным. — Ты слишком разошелся, Джонни. Так что тебя так скрутило из-за этого парня? Вы же, черт возьми, только вчера познакомились.  
Джон запускает пальцы в свои волосы, тянет несколько прядок, чтобы они обрамляли лицо.  
— Я знаю, знаю! У меня долбаная крыша едет. Но могу точно сказать, он совсем другой. Тебе стоит с ним познакомиться. Он прочитал меня словно легилимент, вычислил мою анимагическую форму, даже не зная о существовании магии. И этот его сводящий с ума урчащий голос, — Джон тихо стонет, вспоминая. — И большое пальто, которое он носит как роскошную мантию, и волосы, темные и кудрявые, очень мягкие на вид, и потрясающие глаза. Не могу объяснить, но я сразу почувствовал… влечение. Как только увидел его.  
Джон взвывает и сдается, переставая изучать свое отражение, темные круги под глазами. Большую часть ночи он не спал, беспокойно размышляя то о том, как привлечь внимание Шерлока, то о том, почему так быстро стал сумасшедшим.  
— Он не шутит. Когда Шерлок шел от двери — чайник свистел, — подает голос Ирен со стула на кухоньке, где она тихо потягивает кофе.  
Джон непонимающе смотрит на нее.  
— И? — спрашивает Билл.  
— Это был электрический чайник, — подмигивает Ирен гогочащему Майку.  
— Э-лек-три-чес-кий, — повторяет Билл. — Как лампочки и все такое, да?  
Майк и Ирен одинаково сочувственно смотрят на Билла, и Джон чувствует себя оправданным за сданный Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н по Магловедению. Он-то знает все об электричестве. Так работает телевизор Майка.  
— А какое отношение имеют лампочки к бойфренду Джонни? — продолжает Билл, и Джон уже не чувствует себя таким самодовольным.  
— Он не мой бойфренд. И, возможно… никогда не будет. Ирен говорит, он не ходит на свидания, а вчера едва ли посмотрел на меня, — от этих мыслей становится действительно угрюмо.  
— Это не тот Джон Ватсон, которого я знаю, — Майк посылает в Джона заклятие, разглаживающее складки на одолженной рубашке. — Ты найдешь способ. Помнишь интрижку с Регги Месгрейвом в Хогвартсе?  
Глаза Билла загораются.  
— Предлагаешь Агрессивное Очаровывание Регги Месгрейва? — радостно выкрикивает он. — Классический Джон Ватсон.   
Джон обдумывает эти слова, чувствуя, как приподнимаются уголки его губ.  
Глаза Ирен с подозрением сужаются — о Джоне, который втрескался в посетителя, было забавно рассказать, но и за Шерлока она переживает.  
— Когда ты говоришь Агрессивное Очаровывание, ты ведь не…  
— Не беспокойся, Ирен, — встревает Майк. — Он об «очаровывании» в магловском понимании слова.  
— И все зависит от личных вкусов, — восклицает Билл, а Джон строит рожицу, поймав его отражение в зеркале.  
— Что тогда использовал?  
Джон пожимает плечами, пристраиваясь на подлокотнике дивана рядом с Майком.  
— Сначала перепробовал все стандартное. Цветы, сладости, сливочное пиво в Хогсмиде. Ему определенно нравилось: флиртовал и улыбался, вставал рядом. Но дальше мы не заходили, он каждый раз уходил ради других. Так что я поменял тактику. Сыграл равнодушие, притворившись, что больше не заинтересован, что мне все равно, ну, ты понимаешь...  
Джон усмехается, вспомнив, как быстро после этого завладел всем вниманием Регги.  
Майк на это закатывает глаза, а Билл хрюкает.  
— Думает, что неприступного из себя изображал, — парирует Майк, и Джон смотрит на него в замешательстве, — но он был совершенно очарован Регги и вел себя глупо как никогда. На самом деле Джон целыми днями бросался с бедным малым из крайности в крайность, пока Регги это не осточертело, и он не залез на него, как на волшебную рябину.  
Билл кивает, соглашаясь.  
— Чуть не засосал тебя после матча. А равенкловцы проиграли.  
Джон сглатывает, не веря этому откровенно лживому пересказу. Не так все происходило.  
Но у него даже нет шанса защитить свою честь соблазнителя — Ирен, смеясь, присоединяется к Биллу и Майку.  
Она не прекращает веселиться даже по дороге на работу, смеясь всякий раз, когда он неловко пытается сменить тему. И хохочет, наблюдая за его попытками справиться с турникетами в лондонском метро.  
* * *  
Час до появления Шерлока тянется мучительно медленно.  
Но есть и хорошие моменты: Джону лишь несколько раз приходится использовать магию, чтобы исправить ошибки или предотвратить катастрофические последствия, и он совершенно уверен, Ирен лишь однажды заметила это. Определенный прогресс со вчерашнего дня.  
Но черт, Билл был прав насчет его вменяемости этим утром. В обществе Шерлока Джон провел минут пять. Так что можно было сказать о человеке, который увлек его за столь короткое время? Он не может понять, в чем дело. Это не заклинание, не проклятие. Да и привлекательная внешность Шерлока, размышляет Джон, тут ни при чем — он не такой поверхностный. Дело, очевидно, еще и в блестящем уме Шерлока, остром взгляде, бархатистом голосе и, ладно, да, в высоких скулах, о которые, кажется, можно порезаться, и глазах цвета галактики. Джон вчера только начал входить во вкус. И этого достаточно — какая насмешка! — теперь Джону хочется тонуть в Шерлоке до тех пор, пока не узнает, почему его столь сильно влечет к этому удивительному маглу.  
Шерлок появляется в то же время, что и вчера — прямо перед обеденной суматохой. К тому моменту шея Джона болит, ведь он оборачивается на каждый сигнал колокольчика над дверью, а в ушах звенит от смеха Ирен.  
Шерлок входит в дверь так же решительно и с тем же отстраненным выражением на лице.  
Джон дружелюбно улыбается и подмигивает, передавая ему кофе.  
— Как обычно, Шерлок. Черный, два сахара. Крепкий и сладкий.  
И чуть не добавляет: «Как и ты», но это было бы слишком, даже по его стандартам.  
Так же, как и вчера, тот не отрывается от своего проклятого магловского телефона. Но сегодня он не уходит из кафе, а устраивается в дальнем углу. Джон с любопытством наблюдает за Шерлоком, достающим папки и маленький компьютер из рюкзака, и гадает, для чего все это.  
И в обеденной запарке, и после Джон тайком поглядывает на Шерлока.  
За несколько часов бумагами оказывается завален большой стол, а сам Шерлок оккупирует восемь стульев. Если он не печатает яростно, то роется в разложенных документах и фотографиях, что-то бормоча себе под нос, а потом возвращается к своему компьютеру, делая какие-то заметки. И это сексуально. Никому, похоже, Шерлок не мешает, так что ему следует так поступать каждый день, думает Джон. Любопытство снедает, и он мечется между уважением чужого рабочего пространства и желанием под каким-либо предлогом присоединиться.  
Когда становится уже достаточно поздно и посетители расходятся по своим вечерним делам, Джон слышит приглушенный звук отчаянья из угла, который весь день занимает Шерлок Холмс. Он оборачивается и видит магла, беспомощно уставившегося в компьютер и яростно взъерошивающего пальцами темные кудри. Шерлок в полной безысходности кладет руки на стол и драматично падает на них лицом.  
— Х-м-м... — Ирен скрещивает руки у груди. — Похоже, ему нужна добавка.  
Она скрывается в маленькой кладовке за прилавком, но сначала, многозначительно взглянув на Джона, убеждается, что он понял. Джон смотрит, как за Ирен закрывается дверь, потом подхватывает полупустой кофейник, сгребает пару пакетов сахара и огибает прилавок. Он свободной рукой нервно приглаживает волосы и оправляет фартук, направляясь к Шерлоку.  
Услышав шаги, магл, словно растекшийся по столу, ворчит и закрывает руками свою голову.  
— Уходи, Ирен. Дай мне здесь умереть.  
Джон удивленно хихикает. Он представлял себе Шерлока, исходя из вчерашнего разговора, уравновешенным, расчетливым и хладнокровным. А сейчас тот, столь уверенный в себе, держащийся с таким достоинством, ведет себя как раздраженная дива. В ответ на смешок Шерлок выглядывает из-под своих рук: волосы взъерошены, глаза прищурены.  
— Ты не Ирен.  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
— Боюсь, нет, — он красноречиво поднимает левую руку, в которой держит кофейник. — Тебе, кажется, нужна добавка.  
Вздохнув, Шерлок выпрямляется и подвигает свою чашку к Джону. Не говоря ни слова, Джон наполняет ее — над темным напитком вьется пар, горячий и ароматный, — ставит кофейник и лезет в карман фартука за пакетиками с сахаром.  
— Итак, — неопределенный жест в сторону и бумаг, разбросанных по столу, и столь очевидного расстроенного Шерлока. — Что это?  
— Моя диссертация.  
Джон подталкивает чашку со свежим кофе к рукам Шерлока, ободряюще хмыкает, предлагая продолжать.  
— Триста страниц «Науки дедукции и ее применения в криминалистике».  
— Я… понимаю большинство этих слов по отдельности, — Джон с удовольствием отмечает, что Шерлок искренне смеется в ответ, минутку колеблется, а потом выдвигает стул и садится рядом с Шерлоком. Он опирается о спинку стула, создавая атмосферу беспечности, которой не чувствует. — Предполагаю, то, как ты вчера все узнал обо мне за десять секунд, связано с твоей диссертацией, но «криминалистика»?  
— Я консультирующий детектив.  
— А, ладно, — Джон кивает, притворяясь понимающим. Вероятно, что-то магловское.  
Следует долгая пауза.  
— А ты не хочешь узнать, как это? — наконец спрашивает Шерлок, в его тоне скользит раздражение.   
— Хочу, — улыбается Джон. На самом деле, ему невероятно интересно, но он продолжает вести себя как обычно. Чтобы там не говорили его соседи, Джон Ватсон чертовски хорош в этом, он может «изображать неприступного». Вместо того, чтобы уставиться на рот Шерлока, как ему хотелось бы, Джон наклоняется над столом и изучает разложенные документы.  
Шерлок хмурится.  
— Единственный в мире, между прочим.  
— Ладно, — Джон пожимает плечами, наслаждаясь этой игрой. При дальнейшем изучении становится понятно, что бумаги Шерлока представляют собой эксцентричную смесь диаграмм, рукописных заметок на бумаге и фотографий, которые не двигаются. Сдвинув брови, он просматривает один за другим снимки обычного пепла, едва различающегося по цвету и текстуре.  
— Что за пепел? — Джон берет одну из фотографий, но Шерлок, пыхтя, выхватывает ее.  
— Это основа для моей следующей работы. Я систематизировал и тщательно каталогизировал сто шестьдесят три различных вида табачного пепла.  
— Зачем?  
Шерлок едва слышно бормочет что-то, напоминающее «как сказал мой руководитель», прежде чем обратиться к Джону.  
— Что значит зачем?  
Джон опять пожимает плечами.  
— Как табачный пепел связан с раскрытием преступлений?  
Шерлок смотрит на него, раздувая ноздри.  
Джону приходит на ум, что для тех, кто общается второй раз в жизни, разговор у них складывается достаточно хорошо.  
— К твоему сведению, я поймал убийцу, распознав пепел редкой марки табака, оставленный рядом с местом преступления.  
— Правда? — Джон старается звучать так скептично, как только может. Вежливость до сих пор не работала с Шерлоком, но стоит только задеть его гордость — все получается.  
— Да, правда, я покажу тебе, — Шерлок поворачивается к компьютеру, возмутительное содержимое которого Джону показалось чертовски милым, и начинает яростно щелкать, что-то листая. Джону не удается уловить логику в происходящем, так что вместо этого он просто смотрит, как бело-голубой свет экрана окрашивает лицо Шерлока в темноте кафе.  
— Вот, — победно восклицает Шерлок. На ярком мониторе заголовок «С местного жителя снято обвинение в убийстве отца» и несколько параграфов текста. Джон пробегается по статье, отвлекаясь на мигающие картинки по краям, напоминающие фотографии магов. Когда он достигает конца экрана, то смотрит на кнопки компьютера в поисках той, что помогла бы двинуться дальше. Стрелка вниз. Он несколько раз аккуратно нажимает на нее. Ха! Магловские технологии не так уж сложны. В конце статьи говорится, что «дело было раскрыто благодаря наводке анонима».  
— Ты дал анонимную наводку? — Джон отрывается от экрана.  
Шерлок скрещивает руки в защитном жесте.  
— Да.  
— Это… (Ох, возможно, Майкл и Билл правы, он совершенно непотребно изображает невозмутимость, потому что после долгой паузы выпаливает правду) Это потрясающе.  
Шерлок хмурится, растерянное выражение на его лице сменяется скептическим — не та реакция, к которой привык Джон, делая комплименты. Он не улыбается, не краснеет — ни единого признака заинтересованности. Ответная реакция... озадачивает. Шерлок не понимает, что Джон с ним флиртует? Или он правда столь осторожен в отношениях, как и подразумевала Ирен?  
Шерлок отводит взгляд и спрашивает почти робко:  
— Ты действительно так думаешь?  
Черт, он такой привлекательный, Джон увяз полностью.  
— Да. Как ты вычислил, что это не сын?  
Шерлок зеркалит теплую улыбку Джона (сначала неуверенно, потом — искренне) и принимается говорить о том, как раскрыл то преступление.  
— Я изучил прессу и сразу понял, что полиция арестовала не того, побеседовал с младшим МакКарти, представившись репортером, и даже посетил место, где все произошло.  
Шерлок рассказывает Джону о тайной поездке в отдаленный пригород. И про пепел все было правдой — он нашел его в лесу рядом и с его помощью оправдал невиновного.  
Невероятно. Джон ловит каждое слово, восклицая от восторга и изумления по ходу рассказа. В большинстве логических и научных выкладок ему не удается разобраться, и может, потому он не единожды теряет нить рассуждений, так как смотрит на губы Шерлока, но ему нравится, как вспыхивает и оживляется лицо Шерлока, когда он с энтузиазмом вспоминает дело. Раззадоренное простым слушаньем сердце Джона стучит, воспринимая рассказ Шерлока и с азартом разгоняя кровь и магию по венам. Джону хочется быть там, с ним.  
— Как часто я повторяю — я знаю пепел.  
Шерлок заканчивает и, посмотрев на Джона самодовольно-пренебрежительно, одним широким жестом захлопывает компьютер.  
Джон не может сдержаться и выдыхает:  
— Мерлинова борода, ты великолепен.  
К его удовольствию, щеки Шерлока становятся розовыми в ответ на лесть (и Джону нравится такая реакция), хоть нос и морщится в замешательстве.  
— Что ты сказал? Мерлинова борода?  
Джон спешит исправить ошибку.  
— Э-м-м, мы так с приятелями говорили в школе. Словно… словно на особом языке.  
Он надеется, в его смехе нет того напряжения, которое он чувствует.  
— Ты ведь вместе с Ирен учился? Пансион в Шотландии?  
— Д-да. Эй, подожди, дай мне придумать, что следовало сказать вместо этого, — Джону хочется удержать Шерлока от вопросов о Хогвартсе, на которые он не готов отвечать. Он напрягается, смутно вспоминая сленговые словечки, попадавшиеся в учебниках по магловедению. Впрочем, написаны все они были в семидесятых, но на большее он не способен. — Я мог бы сказать… м-м-м, Шерлок, дедукция — абсолютно классная штука.  
Шерлок заходится в приступе смеха. Джон смотрит на него, зачарованный и совершенно не обеспокоенный тем, что Шерлок смеется над ним. Ведь его подбородок опущен, губы плотно сжаты, словно он не желает, чтобы Джон видел это веселье. Это невероятно мило. И Джона тоже накрывает хихиканье, высокое, но сочетающееся с низким раскатистым смехом Шерлока.  
Однако шанса насладиться этой восхитительной неловкостью у них нет.   
— Эй! — раздраженно кричит Ирен на все кафе, и игнорировать ее невозможно. Джон оборачивается к прилавку и видит очередь, собравшуюся, пока они разговаривали. Он был настолько увлечен, что даже не слышал звяканья дверного колокольчика, словно находился под действием каких-то таинственных магловских чар.  
— Перерыв закончен, неси свою задницу за прилавок, Ватсон.  
Джон старается успокоиться, но они снова начинают смеяться, стоит ему встретиться глазами с Шерлоком.  
Неохотно Джон все-таки встает и берет принесенный ранее и все еще горячий кофейник. Даже интересно, почему он до сих пор не остыл.  
Не сумев удержаться, Джон широко улыбается Шерлоку, совершенно не переживая об этом, и подмигивает, прежде чем вернуться к работе.  
Он наблюдает за Шерлоком, пока занимается заказами, и радуется, что тот не единожды с любопытством смотрит на него поверх экрана, прежде чем они быстро отводят взгляды.  
* * *  
Прямо перед закрытием Шерлок собирает свои вещи и выходит, не сказав ни слова. Поглазев секунду на закрывшуюся дверь, Джон выскакивает вслед за ним на улицу.  
— Шерлок!  
Тот оборачивается, услышав свое имя, но довольное выражение лица вдруг становится настороженным. Джон, помня рассказ Ирен о неудачной любовной истории в жизни Шерлока, решает не торопиться, чтобы не отпугнуть.  
Он поправляет выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и облизывает губы.  
— Я работаю в кафе только по выходным. Может, в следующую субботу расскажешь еще об одном из своих дел?  
Шерлок внимательно смотрит на Джона и через мгновение кивает, соглашаясь. Джон задерживает дыхание, когда тот подходит ближе — он и забыл об их разнице в росте. Ему приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться с Шерлоком взглядом. Так близко.  
Шерлок вытаскивает шариковую ручку, прицепленную к фартуку Джона, и тянется к его левой руке, той самой, на которой вчера заметил мозоли и чернильные пятна, после чего сделал вывод о привычке пользоваться пером, и выводит на коже Джона аккуратной линией десять цифр, от напряжения волоски на шее Джона приподнимаются. — Меня иногда приглашают на расследования. Можешь воспользоваться этим номером, если я не появлюсь в субботу. Или раньше. Если захочешь.  
Когда Шерлок возвращает ручку в карман, Джон широко улыбается. Даже во флуоресцентном свете витрины видно, что щеки детектива вновь пылают.  
— Ты дал мне свой номер, — глупая констатация, но трепет подобно магии разливается в груди Джона. Он еще раз с удовольствием смотрит на ровный ряд цифр. Как во всех этих романтичных магловских фильмах!  
— Да.  
Шерлок делает один шаг назад. Второй. Разворачивается и спешит к двери рядом с кафе, латунная надпись на которой гласит 221B.   
— Вероятно, тебе стоит воспользоваться им.  
Шерлок подмигивает, толкнув дверь, останавливается.  
— И я предпочитаю смс.  
Входит в дом.  
Что ж, вероятно, Джон и не очень удачно играл в неприступность, но так даже веселей.  
Он оборачивается и всматривается в происходящее за витриной кафе. Ирен, очевидно, все это время наблюдавшая, сидит на прилавке и жует попкорн (Где только достала? Впрочем...). Джон показывает руку, на которой Шерлок записал номер, счастливо подпрыгивает, не в силах сдержаться, и врывается в теперь пустое кафе.   
— Он дал мне свой номер!  
Ирен качает головой и кидает в него попкорн.  
— Да, дал. Ты, Джон Ватсон, маг, бариста, беззастенчивый вертихвост, заполучил телефон Шерлока Холмса. За день, — она спрыгивает с прилавка и подходит к кассе. — Ты удивительный. Я не поверила бы, если бы сама все не видела. А теперь иди-ка подними стулья и подмети.  
— Хорошо. Только сначала у меня есть вопрос.  
Ирен смотрит выжидающе.  
— Да?  
— Что такое смс?


	3. Chapter 3

Лишь через несколько дней, после того как Шерлок дал свой номер, Джон чувствует себя готовым воспользоваться возможностями смс-общения.  
Он решает, что наконец-то освоился в использовании текстовых ресурсов для флирта и предпочитает игнорировать предыдущие неудачные попытки.  
В понедельник утром Майк отдает ему свой старый телефон, уже оснащенный защитой от случайной магии, и Джон целый час мучается, соображая, как начать разговор, пока не останавливается на чем-то элементарном.

_привет_

Это кажется красивым решением, простым началом, скрывающим излишнее рвение.  
Очевидно — нет.  
Через минуту Шерлок присылает в ответ фотографию Ирен у кассы в рабочем фартуке — она хохочет, запрокинув голову. Джон хмурится, озадаченный подписью, а еще чувствует укол ревности. 

**_Она смеется, потому что я показал ей твое смс. ШХ_ **

Джон начинает печатать, желая узнать больше, но тут его прерывает новое сообщение.

**_Разве ты не знал? Это смертный грех всех ловеласов — начинать флирт чем-то столь банальным и лишенным воображения. ШХ_ **

Ладно. По крайней мере Шерлок использовал многообещающее «флирт». Джон сочиняет дерзкое извинение, но палец соскальзывает и нажимает не на ту кнопку, а от Шерлока приходит новое длинное смс. Теперь смеется уже Джон.

_**Прощаю тебя на этот раз, потому что, судя по скорости печати, ты совершенно не умеешь пользоваться техникой. Это подтверждает мои ранние выводы. ШХ**  
эй, дай мне ша  
шанс ответить  
почему бквы в непрвильном порядке??  
прости  
 **Не нужно извиняться. Сегодня утром я в хорошем настроении, а твоя некомпетентность подкупает. ШХ**_

После нескольких дней практики, Джон печатает заметно быстрее, а Шерлок, проявляя склонность к сдержанному и ироничному юмору, часто подтрунивает над ним. Они много общаются, особенно во время семинаров Джона. Колдоведьма в конце концов конфискует телефон на время занятий и смотрит так, словно тот способен взорваться.  
И все равно, с этой электроникой еще надо разбираться. Но флирт — всегда флирт, а для Джона флиртовать столь же естественно, как для дракона извергать пламя. И с Шерлоком он никогда не знает, чего ожидать. Это восхитительно.  
Он нервничает и чувствует воодушевление всякий раз, когда маленький телефон вибрирует в его кармане или поздно ночью светится (как от люмоса) на прикроватной тумбочке.  
В четверг вечером Джон, сжимая телефон в руке, устраивается на диване смотреть с соседями кино. На этой неделе выбор за Биллом, и в фильме много взрывов и автомобилей, а также оружия и магловских полицейских. И Джон (разумеется) думает о Шерлоке.

_ты свободен? или все еще с этим детективом?  
 **Ты вовремя. В деле затишье, ждем результатов вскрытия. А ты чем занимаешься? ШХ**  
смотрю фильм с друзьями_

Джон, чувствуя гордость за такой правильный магловский ответ, высовывает кончик языка и продолжает печатать.

_и дуамю, насколько тебе подошла бы голубая рубашка  
 **Не будь смешным. ШХ**  
ты покраснел. я это даже здесь чувствую  
 **Я не покраснел. ШХ**  
а вот даааа  
 **Что вы смотрите? ШХ**  
отличный переход. билл выбирал, крепкий орешек  
знаешь такой?_   
**_Джон, я говорил тебе, что не являюсь экспертом в области массовой культуры, но ты, возможно, осведомлен еще меньше меня. ШХ_ **

Тот разговор о магловской поп-культуре получился очень информативным, Джон усвоил: когда магл говорит, что не знает имя нынешнего премьер-министра, не стоит отвечать «я тоже».

 _ **Иными словами, мне знаком этот фильм. Я не в пещере живу. ШХ**  
ты живешь над моим кафе  
 **В прошлое воскресенье ты сказал, что хотел бы послушать о моих расследованиях. ШХ**  
всегда  
 **У меня есть предложение получше. Наконец пришли результаты вскрытия, и есть новая зацепка. Не хочешь завтра помочь поймать преступника? ШХ**  
рзмуеется да!  
_  
Джон перебирает кнопки, торопясь дать утвердительный ответ. Ему не следовало бы пропускать занятия, но он и так знает материал. Он был капитаном гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу и умеет лечить сломанные носы.

 ** _Отлично. ШХ  
Завтра утром расскажу более подробно. ШХ_  
**  
Джон широко улыбается, печатая ответ. И случайно нажав неизвестную кнопку, задыхается от волнения, когда вместо клавиатуры всплывает новое окно.  
Джон даже не понимает, что хихикает как безумец, но минутой позже Билл выхватывает телефон из его рук и бросает через все комнату Ирен. Фильм стоит на паузе. Очевидно, они все это распланировали, а Джон даже не заметил, и Билл удерживает его, когда он бросается к телефону.  
— Эй! — выкрикивает Джон, сдуваясь.  
— Все еще хуже, чем мы думали, Майк, — Ирен с серьезным видом смотрит на экран.  
— Вот блин, — Майк наклоняется, чтобы самому лучше все рассмотреть. — Он смайлики нашел. Джон, ты компьютерный идиот.  
Он качает головой и кидает телефон Джону, который быстро просматривает последние сообщения.

_шерлок и джон на расследовании *смайлик-детектив**кивающий смайлик**подмигивающий смайлик*  
ты знал, что в телефоне есть этит забавные картинки?  
 **Джон! ШХ**  
*смайлик-радуга**смайлик, высовывающий язык*  
такие полезные  
 **Джон, нет. ШХ**  
Подожди минутку, у меня есть идея  
 **Джон? ШХ**  
Это не может занимать столько времени, что бы ты там не печатал. ШХ  
*смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета**смайлик-сигарета*  
это сто видов табачного пепла  
ты плоучил их  
 **Джон, остановись. ШХ**  
*смайлик-поцелуй**подмигивающий смайлик*  
 **И сто шестьдесят три вида.**  
это ты так сказал, мальчик-пепел  
*смайлик-огонь**смайлик-микроскоп**смайлик-воздушный поцелуй*  
 **Я прекращаю этот разговор. ШХ**_

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Джону маленькие картинки кажутся такими забавными и беззаботными.  
— Поверь мне, приятель, — а Майк мрачен. — Ограничься периодическим использованием подмигивающего смайла. И, черт тебя побери, остальные не трогай, чем бы не занимался.  
Джон дуется, не понимая, а Ирен фыркает.

_спокойной ночи, шерлок_

Он прикрывает телефон, отсылая последнее сообщение, чтобы друзья ничего не увидели.

_*смайлик-звезда**смайлик-воздушный поцелуй*  
_

* * *

Джон сильно робеет, когда на следующий день видит Шерлока у его квартиры — их разделяет пустынная улица. Пусть они и переписывались всю неделю, удивительно пугающе вот так вновь встретиться с человеком.  
Но потом он замечает, что одет Шерлок в голубую рубашку, и чувствует себя уже более уверенно, довольно ухмыляется, рассматривая худощавую фигуру с явным одобрением.  
— Отличная рубашка.  
— Ты пришел сюда помочь поймать вора алмазов или глазки мне строить? — Шерлок хмурится, но его щеки розовеют от смущения.  
— И то, и другое.  
— Ты смешон, — голос звучит тепло. — Пошли, надо поговорить с бывшей подружкой подозреваемого.  
Шерлок быстро идет по улице, и Джону приходится напрячься, чтобы не отстать.  
Расследовать — весело. Они носятся по всему Лондону, Шерлок собирает информацию о большой встрече, которая будет этим вечером.  
Джон доволен собой, но чувствует себя совершенно бесполезным, а затем отпускает комментарий по поводу обуви подозреваемого, и это помогает Шерлоку продвинуться в раскрытии.  
— Следы, конечно же! На ботинках Пирса была грязь из Брикстона! — глаза Шерлока, блестящие от возбуждения, широко распахиваются, он обхватывает лицо Джона руками, улыбаясь. — Джон, ты просто проводник света!  
Не дыша, Джон, невольно испытывая трепет, гадает, не поцелуют ли его сейчас. На другой стороне улице загораются несколько ламп, но Шерлок хватает его за руку, в безумном порыве тянет на главную улицу, и они ловят такси до Брикстона.  
К тому моменту, как они выходят из кэба, Джон практически дрожит от адреналина. Шерлок же передвигается по местности так легко, словно наложил на Пирса следящие чары.  
Они заворачивают за угол и видят двух подозрительных маглов в переулке рядом с местом предыдущей работы Пирса. Шерлок шепчет:  
— У Пирса карманный нож, второй безоружен, — он проверяет часы и чертыхается. — Все происходит слишком быстро, сейчас должна появится пара констеблей с обеденным обходом. Если бы мы только могли задержать сделку...  
Не дав Джону шанса ответить, Шерлок выходит из-за бадьи, за которой они пригнулись ранее, и привлекает внимание Пирса громким окриком.  
А дальше Джон не помнит точную последовательность событий.  
Он знает, что покупатель быстро покинул сцену событий, и думает, что попытался утащить Шерлока из проулка, когда Пирс достал нож. Он готов был аппарировать их обоих, и к черту последствия, но заколебался, и все закончилось тем, что Шерлок едва не напоролся на нож, и хрустом костей, когда кулак Джона, у которого даже не было возможности вытащить палочку, встретился с носом Пирса.  
Когда Пирс пятится по проулку, зажимая кровоточащий нос и выкрикивая проклятия, наконец появляются упомянутые Шерлоком констебли, надевают на Пирса наручники и пристают с вопросами к Шерлоку и Джону.  
Джон вытягивает руку и трясет ей от боли в кисти. Куда уж без боли, но это было захватывающе. Тем более Шерлок так восторженно улыбается.

* * *

Когда их отпускает полицейский, они направляются в сторону дома Шерлока, и между ними тяжелая тишина, напряженная и волнительная. Их плечи и пальцы несколько раз неуверенно соприкасаются.  
— Вот это дело, — наконец произносит Джон, останавливаясь у двери Шерлока.  
— О да. Что думаешь?  
— Потрясающе!  
— Рад такому мнению. Ты оказался очень полезным в драке, — Шерлок кивает и улыбается.  
Джон игриво сгибает руку, которой ударил Пирса, и старается звучать как обычно.  
— А, ерунда. У меня свои методы помощи горячим парням, оказавшимся в затруднительном положении.  
Шерлок пытается не рассмеяться, отчего его губы изгибаются забавной линией, что выглядит невероятно мило. Он смотрит на Джона сквозь ресницы, без сомнения флиртуя, и Джон наклоняется вперед, не в силах устоять.  
— Даже если бы Пирсу повезло с ножом, рядом был студент-медик, готовый зашить меня.  
Швы! Джон, размышляя о жалко выглядящей работе магловских врачей, старается, чтобы на его лице не отразилось отвращение, и неловко смеется, скрывая беспокойство.  
Они стоят в тишине несколько минут, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не смотря друг на друга. Самый подходящий момент попросить Шерлока о нормальном свидании. Он танцевал этот танец много раз до этого и видит знаки. Именно поэтому Шерлок все еще возится с ключами и до сих пор не добрался до своей лестницы.  
— Я тут подумал, — начинает Джон.  
Острый взгляд зеленых глаз незамедлительно останавливается на нем. Джон чувствует, как во рту пересыхает и его скручивает неожиданный приступ паники и страха.  
— Ты ведь придешь завтра в кафе? — выпаливает он.  
Трус. Гриффиндорец называется.  
— А, — мягко произносит Шерлок. — Да.  
Джон и не замечал надежду на лице Шерлока, пока она не исчезает. И ненавидит сам себя.  
«Не уходи. Ты все еще можешь спросить», — звучит настойчиво в его голове, очень напоминая голос Ирен.  
— Что ж, увидимся завтра, — Джон делает все еще хуже, протягивая руку для пожатия. — Сегодняшний день был… очень хорошим.  
И уходит, оглянувшись последний раз, ненавидя себя за расстроенное выражение на лице Шерлока. 


	4. Chapter 4

Джон чувствует себя несчастным.  
Ирен, похоже, это заметила, потому что ругает его за медлительность и постоянные ошибки, которые он делает, готовя напитки в субботней суматохе. Она наблюдает с задумчиво-любопытным выражением на лице.  
Прошлым вечером был прекрасный момент, чтобы наконец пригласить Шерлока на свидание, но Джон не смог это сделать и теперь размышляет, что же его остановило. Обычно он не боится признаваться и совершенно спокоен, если чувствует притяжение, но невольно снова и снова вспоминает расстроенное лицо Шерлока. Ирен многозначительно покашливает, и Джон понимает — ванильный сироп в кофе льется слишком быстро. Он смотрит на клиента — тот смущен и слегка встревожен, — бормочет извинения и отворачивается, начиная все заново.  
Вся смена протекает как в тумане, пока в конце концов не появляется Шерлок.  
Джон отрывается от заказа, которым занимается, и выпрямляется, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Тот как всегда чист и опрятен, но слегка сутулится, а под глазами темные круги. Под глазами, упорно смотрящими в пол.  
Когда он подходит, Джон отталкивает Ирен плечом от кассы, она хмыкает, но принимается готовить кофе.  
Шерлок едва ли смотрит на Джона, оплачивая заказ, и не говорит ни слова.  
Ох.  
С ним, похоже, не хотят разговаривать, ведь вчера он так все испортил.  
Джон прочищает внезапно пересохшее горло и кладет на прилавок десять пенсов сдачи. Ирен как раз заканчивает и ставит стакан перед Шерлоком.  
Тот берет напиток и выходит из кафе.  
Ну вот и все, он упустил свой шанс. Зачем такому парню как Шерлок ждать, когда Джон наконец соберется? Он не винит его и поймет, если тот больше никогда не заговорит с ним.  
Внезапно Ирен, рыкнув, встряхивает Джона и тащит в кладовку. Комнатка очень небольшая, в ней и книззл не спрячется, хоть и захламленная так, что Джон спотыкается и едва втискивается, а в спину еще дышит Ирен.  
Когда он разворачивается — та выглядит устрашающе: взгляд грозен, а сама она кажется чуть ли не в три раза выше, когда набрасывается на Джона.  
— Что, черт возьми, ты с ним сделал?  
— Ничего, — Джон скрещивает руки и старается не встречаться с ней взглядом.  
— Это не ничего. Он каждое утро на этой неделе приходил сюда, глупо улыбался, постоянно посылая тебе смски. А Майк сказал, ты вчера занятия пропустил, чтобы помочь ему разобраться с контрабандой бриллиантами. И вот сегодня он появляется в таком виде... Если ты его обидел…  
— Нет! Я только... ничего не вышло.  
Ирен подступает еще ближе, заставляя вжаться в угол.  
— Ты переспал с ним, — ее голос очень серьезен. — Шерлок — это тебе не какая-то там интрижка, Джон Ватсон. Ты не можешь просто перепихнуться с ним и забыть, как делаешь со всеми своими одноразовыми партнерами. Он заслуживает большего.  
Напуганный, Джон качает головой.  
— Нет, я не стал бы.  
Ирен презрительно хмыкает, и он отстраняется, принимаясь быстро объяснять.  
— Мы занимались расследованием. Это было удивительно! И… и я ударил преступника, который собирался продырявить его, и проводил его домой, хотел пригласить на свидание, но я... но что-то... не знаю. Я просто… Я был… Я просто не смог.  
Джон пожимает плечами, не в силах объяснить, что же произошло.  
— Так ты не спал с ним?  
— Нет.  
— И даже на свидание не пригласил?  
— Ну да.  
— Ты… ударил преступника, а потом ушел домой? Один?  
Джон словно сжимается.  
Ирен пристально смотрит, ярость на ее лице медленно сменяется неверием.  
— Моргана, молю!.. — стонет она от отчаяния. — Джон Ватсон, тебе двадцать лет, как ты можешь быть таким эмоционально глухим?  
Он и не спорит. Обычно подобные насмешки Ирен над ним означают, что скоро та все исправит.  
На четвертом курсе она буквально выпотрошила его на первом матче Гриффиндора против Слизерина, дразнила, а потом научила делать финт Порскова, помогла улучшить пролет задним ходом. На следующий год он стал капитаном.  
Он выдержит ее колкости, если это поможет наладить отношения с Шерлоком.  
— Слушай меня и слушай внимательно, ведь я знаю тебя с двенадцати лет, и ты всегда был маленьким Казановой.  
— Что?  
Ирен вздыхает.  
— У нас нет времени на твое глупое чистокровное невежество. Я вот о чем: тебе нравится Шерлок. Никогда не видела, чтобы ты на кого-нибудь так смотрел. Ты увлечен — это отвратительно. В обычной ситуации я бы посмеялась и позволила тебе косячить словно бесполезная топеройка, но он также влюблен по уши, и он не заслуживает этой боли только потому, что ты боишься серьезных отношений и тебе не хватает духу признаться, что ты голову потерял из-за этого придурка.  
— Я не… я не боюсь серьезных отношений! — слабый протест.  
— Джон, мы живем вместе, я знаю обо всех твоих «романах». Всякий раз, как тебе кто-то нравился настолько, что отношения продолжались больше двух недель, ты сам их саботировал. Клара, Энтони, Теа или эта красавица, взломщица заклинаний, Магделана, или Яман, драконовед. Я уж не говорю о Лоуэне. Помнишь, как ты вдруг решал, что они слишком громко жуют?  
— Они и жевали громко!  
— Лоуэн был профессиональным игроком в квиддич и моделью, считал очень милым, что вся квартира в собачьей шерсти, а ведь это крайне раздражает, и ты порвал с ним за завтраком, за тарелкой с кашей.  
— Мы…  
Ирен не дала договорить.  
— Но ты не поступил так с Шерлоком. Ты не перепихнулся с ним, чтобы прогнать на следующее утро. Почему?  
Джон беспомощно смотрит на Ирен.  
— Он особенный.  
— Он особенный, — Ирен кивает, подтверждая, и Джон безмолвно подражает ей. — Так что ты будешь делать, Джон Ватсон?  
— Я… я пойду с ним на свидание?  
— Ты попросишь его о свидании. И если он скажет да, то завалишь его розами и луноросами, будешь боготворить землю, по которой он ходит, моля о снисхождении к твоей трусливой глупой заднице. И никогда больше не обидишь его.

 

* * *  
Когда следующим утром Шерлок заходит в кафе, Джон готов.  
— Черный, два сахара.  
— Здесь?  
Шерлок наконец встречается с ним взглядом.  
— Джон, не думаю, что это хорошая…  
— Пожалуйста? Есть кое-что… о чем я хотел бы расспросить тебя.  
Шерлок колеблется, но соглашается. Джон широко улыбается ему — даже шире, чем тот пончик, что он кладет за счет заведения.  
Шерлок закатывает глаза, когда Джон протягивает ему тарелку и стакан «не на вынос», но это лишь приободряет.  
Джон время от времени поглядывает в угол, который занимает Шерлок, чтобы удостовериться — тот все еще здесь, пока Ирен не устает от этого.  
— Иди.  
Джон смотрит на Ирен, которая, дружелюбно улыбаясь, сменяет его за прилавком. Она оборачивается и приподнимает брови.  
— Иди уже, у тебя официальный перерыв, и не возвращайся, пока не договоришься о свидании или он не пошлет тебя, как ты и заслужил за все это ребячество.  
Джон моргает и оглядывается на часы позади него — еще не время перерыва, но дареному абраксану в зубы не смотрят.  
Шерлок уже водрузил свой магловский компьютер во главе стола и задумчиво чешет подбородок в зеленом мерцании экрана.  
Джон останавливается рядом с ним, облизывает губы. Он не может не задать этот вопрос снова.  
— Здесь занято?  
Шерлок косится, прежде чем полностью повернуть голову в его сторону, смотрит настороженно, оценивающе. Джон сглатывает, ожидая.  
— Место твое, — Шерлок задумчиво наблюдает, как тот выдвигает стул и оседает, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Джон старается одним лицом выразить весь водоворот чувств внутри него, показать, что он сожалеет, что готов взять свои слова обратно. И что ему очень нравится Шерлок, и не согласится ли тот мило пообедать с ним на этой неделе? Он надеется, что хотя бы часть из этого понятна, потому что Шерлок моргает и возвращается к работе.  
Джон слегка нервно постукивает пальцами по столешнице. С чего бы начать?  
— Над чем работаешь?  
— Заметка о деле для моего блога.  
Джон хмурится.  
Что, черт возьми, за блог? Может, какое-то домашнее животное?  
— О, так у тебя есть один из этих? Блог? — вероятно, немного контекста поможет разобраться.  
— Наука дедукции, — отвечает Шерлок с удовольствием. — Здесь я фиксирую все, связанное с моими расследованиями и экспериментами. Сейчас описываю дело о краже бриллиантов.  
И продолжает печатать.  
Похоже на дневник. Джон гадает, упомянут ли он, кладет подбородок на руки и некоторое время наблюдает за работающим Шерлоком.  
Поразительно красивый.   
Взгляд спускается от густых ресниц к роскошным губам, Джон поджимает собственные, размышляя (надеясь), каковы же те будут на вкус, если ему все же предоставится шанс поцеловать их. Он рассматривает темные кудри, мягко обрамляющие ухо, когда вдруг замечает, что Шерлок ерзает на месте, а его глаза невидяще уставились в экран. Отвлечен пристальным разглядыванием?  
Затем Шерлок смотрит на него, и Джон встречает этот взгляд самодовольно, с вызовом.  
— Что? — тот закатывает глаза.  
Джон пожимает плечами и улыбается. Шерлок усмехается и решительно возвращается к своему занятию, но выглядит так, словно пытается сдержать улыбку.  
Джона, как от победы во взрыв-картах, озаряет идея.  
— Шерлок?  
— Да?  
— А ты какие цветы любишь?  
Шерлок отталкивает лэптоп, пристально смотрит на Джона и спрашивает с подозрением:  
— Почему ты хочешь знать?  
Джон моргает притворно невинно и получает в ответ улыбку, которую ждал. Он надеется, что это будет нечто необычное, хрупкое и яркое, как и сам Шерлок. Или, возможно, нечто ядовитое — совершенно смертоносный цветок.  
Мерлин, этому маглу понравятся волшебные растения.  
Шерлок вздыхает.  
— Мне… нравятся ромашки. Желтые.  
Очарованный неожиданным ответом, Джон улыбается.   
— Не розы, не орхидеи? — Шерлок качает головой. — Почему ромашки?  
— В детстве я восхищался пчелами: рос за городом, а там не было библиотек, в которые стоило заглядывать летом, поэтому я целыми днями гулял.   
Джон подается вперед, удивляясь, что Шерлок поделился короткой историей из прошлого, желая услышать еще.  
— Моя мать была слишком поглощена работой, чтобы заниматься садом, а отец подстригал траву только тогда, когда она становилась неприлично высокой. Но… рядом с домом всегда росло много диких цветов. Пчелам очень нравились желтые ромашки. А так как я любил пчел — больше всего мне нравились желтые ромашки. Я мог часами сидеть на поляне и смотреть, как пчелы их опыляют. Раньше я… — Шерлок резко прерывается и смотрит на Джона с подозрением. — Смеяться не будешь?  
— Кладу руку на сердце.  
Шерлок краснеет.  
— У меня была книжка о пчелах, а в ней говорилось, что в каждом рое есть королева. Так что я провозгласил сам себя   
Пчелиным Принцем и водрузил на голову корону из ромашек. Это было очень глупо.  
Лицо Джона расплывается в широченной улыбке, его взгляд теплеет, когда он представляет Шерлока маленьким мальчиком: большие глаза, пухлые щеки, желтые цветы в копне непослушных волос.  
— Желтые ромашки? — повторяет он и ерзает, борясь с желанием вытащить палочку.  
Позабавленный Шерлок кивает.  
— Это смешно, — фальшиво удивляется Джон, — мне вот кажется, у тебя за ухом что-то желтое.  
Он видел однажды такое в фильме, а Майк потом объяснил, маглы проделывают этот трюк без всякой магии.  
Джон осторожно вытягивает правую руку, смотрит в глаза Шерлока, чтобы убедиться — тот не отводит взгляд (веселый, но настороженный) от его лица.  
Джон обращает все внимание на неведущую руку, готовясь к сложному заклинанию, которое хочет сотворить. Без слов он направляет магию к кончикам пальцев — не то чтобы колдовство воспринималось как эмоция или воспоминание — и сначала концентрируется на создании коричневого центра цветка, затем наблюдает, как распускаются свежие желтые лепестки. Шерлок вздрагивает, то ли от близости Джона, то ли может чувствовать колебания магии в воздухе вокруг, и его глаза на секунду закрываются.  
Джон сжимает отлично получившуюся ромашку большим и указательным пальцами и протягивает ее Шерлоку, который удивленно смотрит на цветок.  
— Шерлок, могу я как-нибудь пригласить тебя на свидание?  
Тот продолжает недоуменно таращиться на цветок.  
— Шерлок? — напоминает Джон после долгой мучительной паузы и облизывает губы. — Свидание?  
Шерлок выныривает из задумчивости и восхищенно смотрит на Джона.  
— Ладно.  
Джон облегченно вторит, ухмыляясь.  
— Ладно.  
Шерлок отвечает неуверенной улыбкой, опускает взгляд и ухмыляется столу.  
Джон облизывает губы.  
— Хм... завтра вечером?  
— Я… у меня клиент из другого города приезжает. Может, в четверг?  
Джон вздыхает.  
— Не могу в четверг, у меня двойное дежурство в… в Бартсе, — ведь чуть не сказал в Мунго. — В субботу вечером?  
Джону не хочется вставать из-за стола, не договорившись о свидании в ближайшее время.  
— Разве ты не будешь работать?  
— Можем встретиться после.  
Шерлок кусает свою нижнюю губу и смотрит Джону в глаза.  
— Ладно, — говорит он вновь, чуть смущенно. — Суббота, вечер.  
— Свидание! Но... эх, — Джон морщит нос.  
— Что?  
— Значит, мне придется ждать целую неделю.  
Шерлок мягко смеется.  
— Боишься, что передумаешь за это время? — дразнится он, но Джон подозревает, тот и правда так думает, и готов ударить себя за то, что дал повод сомневаться.  
— Никогда, — отвечает Джон со всей серьезностью, берет желтую ромашку и осторожно устраивает ее у Шерлока за ухом, между бледной кожей и темными кудрями.  
Превосходно.  
Звонит колокольчик над дверью, и Джон встает, чтобы вернуться к работе.  
— И если ты думаешь, я не буду посылать тебе сердечки и другие глупые смайлики каждый вечер, пока мы не увидимся, то очень ошибаешься.  
Шерлок хохочет, и это самое милое, что Джону доводилось видеть.  
Он возвращается за прилавок, натягивает через голову фартук, а Ирен даже не надо спрашивать о деталях, она все понимает по его улыбке, от которой он не может избавиться. Джон оборачивается и видит, что Шерлок вернулся к работе за компьютером и его лицо, хоть и порозовевшее, опять серьезно.  
А ромашка так и остается за ухом.


	5. Chapter 5

— А ты уверен, что так нормально? — Джон вновь проводит пальцами по волосам, слишком коротким, трясет головой из стороны в сторону; она кажется такой легкой. И если шею продует?  
— Выглядишь классно, — говорит Билл, жуя бутерброд. Майк, стоящий рядом, кивает. Джон неуверенно улыбается и поворачивается к Ирен, которая все еще роется в шкафу Билла в поисках подходящего наряда.  
— Великолепная прическа, Шерлок глаз отвести от тебя не сможет. А теперь иди сюда, что больше нравится? — в одной руке она держит красный полосатый джемпер, в другой — джинсовую рубашку с пуговицей на воротнике.  
— Хм…  
— Ты прав. Определенно, голубое, — она сует ему в руку рубашку. — Вперед. У тебя есть пять минут, надо возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит. И так уже будет достаточно подозрительно, что ты переоделся и подстригся так быстро.  
Ирен выгоняет Майка и Билла из комнаты, обеспечивая немного приватности.  
Джон кивает сам себе, влезая в лучшие туфли и одновременно застегивая новую рубашку. Почти неделя прошла, как он условился с Шерлоком, сегодня вечером — первое свидание. Весь день они провели в кафе, улыбались друг другу и подмигивали, флиртуя при любой возможности.  
Шерлок ушел из Спиди за час до закрытия, сообщив Джону, что должен подготовиться к «важной встрече». Джон тогда перегнулся через прилавок и взмахнул ресницами: «Да? Забавно, у меня сегодня тоже важная встреча». Ирен изобразила, будто ее тошнит, но как только Шерлок исчез из вида, закрыла кафе пораньше и аппарировала Джона прямо в кресло мага-парикмахера в Косом переулке.  
— Так куда вы пойдете? — раздается голос Майка из коридора.  
Джон замирает.  
Ой.  
О нет!  
Куда он пойдет с Шерлоком?  
Молчание явно затягивается.  
Он слышит стук головы о стену и стон Ирен.  
— Но у тебя ведь и раньше были свидания, — восклицает Билл. — На первое обычно куда приглашал?  
Джон распахивает дверь, врывается в гостиную, мечется. Где обычно проходили его первые свидания?  
— Э-м-м. У мадам Паддифут?  
— О, отлично. Восемь часов на поезде — и вы в очень живописном месте. Так романтично. Будет время объяснить, что ты ведешь его в магический ресторан.  
— Ирен, остынь, — вступается Билл. — Зачем поезд? Они могут аппарировать.  
Майк и Ирен набрасываются на него, устраивая то ли разнос, то ли лекцию о транспорте маглов и о статуте секретности. Они так поглощены препирательством друг с другом, что не замечают, как Джона охватывает паника.  
Во имя Мерлина, что же ему делать? Он ничего не знает о маглах! А в магловском Лондоне бывал только в грязной закусочной через дорогу от их квартиры и на своей работе, и оба этих места не подходят для первого свидания.  
А если Шерлок узнает о магии? Тогда уж точно будут проблемы с министерством.  
И так плохо, что сегодня утром Шерлок обратил внимание и правильно распознал совиное перо, прицепившееся к волосам. Разумеется, скоро он все поймет!  
— Мерлин! Нет, не Мерлин! Я не могу говорить Мерлин! Черт! Я имею в виду — черт! Я не могу! — жалобно взвывает Джон, прерывая спорящих. — Что мне делать? Это безнадежно, я не умею встречаться с маглами!  
Ирен подходит к нему и хлопает по шее.  
— Эй! Прекрати так все время делать! — вскрикивает Джон.  
— Не могу. Это называется оперантное обучение, и ты должен знать об этом. Кейт точно также тренирует свою кошку, но использует бутылку с насадкой-распылителем.  
— Ну и какая от этого польза?  
Ирен еще раз слегка ударяет его.  
— Я делаю так всякий раз, когда ты ведешь как кретин, чтобы через негативное усиление ты научился не быть кретином. Пока не работает.  
Джон отскакивает от нее и обхватывает ладонью затылок, защищаясь.  
— Воспринимай все легче, — спокойный голос разума в лице Майка.  
— Он ведет себя как чистокровный идиот, — обижается Ирен.  
— Да знаю я.  
— Эй! — огрызается Джон.  
Майк поворачивается к нему и скрещивает руки, взгляд резок.  
— Она права, не будь предубежденным кретином. Ты не должен относиться к нему как-то по-другому только потому, что он магл.  
Джон склоняет голову, появившийся стыд едва ли помогает унять его панику.  
— Да. Прости, дружище.  
— Все просто: отведи его в хороший ресторан, выдвини стул, пошути пару раз, а то ты слишком напряжен и уже опаздываешь. Итак, готов?  
Джон делает глубокий вдох через нос, расправляет плечи и обводит всех взглядом.  
— Да. Назвался зельеваром — ступай к котлу. Пожелайте мне удачи.  
И пусть аппарация происходит быстро, Джон успевает увидеть, как Ирен закатывает глаза.

* * *

Джон появляется в Спиди и направляется оттуда прямиком к соседней двери — двери Шерлока.  
Когда он стучит, открывает миссис Хадсон.  
Ему все еще странно видеть своего бывшего профессора вне стен Хогвартса, неважно, сколь часто они сталкиваются у кафе.  
— Джон. О, ты постригся. Выглядишь очень мило, — смотрит она на него понимающе. — Особый случай?  
— Да, у меня свидание с Шерлоком сегодня вечером.  
— О, он, кажется, упоминал об этом несколько раз, что-то такое припоминаю. Шерлок! Твой молодой человек здесь! — кричит она в сторону лестницы позади нее и вновь обращается к Джону. — Скажи мне, дорогой, ты будешь добр с ним или выбросишь его вместе с Пророком за последние недели, как поступал со всеми этими прелестными девушками и юношами в школе?  
Джону только и остается удивляться. Ирен и миссис Хадсон успели поговорить? Или профессора действительно замечали, каким балбесом он был в Хогвартсе? Сложно сказать, какая из этих ситуаций более унизительна.  
— Н-нет! — заикается Джон, надеясь, что слышит шаги спускающегося Шерлока. — Я никогда не поступлю так с ним, он мне очень нравится!  
И Шерлок как раз появляется за спиной миссис Хадсон, кладет руку ей на плечо.  
— Здорово это слышать, Джон. Ваша потребность защищать удовлетворена, миссис Хадсон?   
Он наклоняется, целуя ее в щеку, и использует это маневр, чтобы проскользнуть к Джону.  
О, — Шерлок глупо моргает. — Ты м-м-м. Твои волосы. Они выглядят. М-м-м. Более короткими. Они выглядят. Неплохо.  
Джон ухмыляется и дает себе обещание купить Ирен столь любимых ею шоколадных скелетов, когда в следующий раз будет в Сладком Королевстве.  
Шоколад! Вот ведь хрень. Ему следовало принести Шерлоку шоколад. Или…  
Импровизируя, Джон заводит руку за спину и в следующий момент протягивает букет из златоцветов и ромашек. Шерлок смущенно улыбается, и Джон гадает, если он каждый день будет дарить цветы, сойдет ли ему это с рук?  
— О, Шерлок, твои любимые, — миссис Хадсон все еще стоит в дверном проеме.  
Тот вспыхивает разворачивается и передает ей букет.  
— Не могли бы Вы поставить их воду? Большое спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — Шерлок чуть подталкивает ее внутрь и захлопывает перед ней дверь. Он вновь поворачивается, щеки красные, и Джон кусает губы в попытке сдержать улыбку, делает шаг в сторону, чтобы Шерлок мог ступить на тротуар.  
— Ну что. Есть ли приличный ресторан где-нибудь рядом? Я не очень хорошо знаю окрестности.  
И не говорит, что в единственном знакомом ему в Лондоне ресторане подают тыквенный сок и цапней.  
— Разумеется. Хороший китайский ресторан всегда можно определить по нижней трети дверной ручки. И в любом случае есть Анджело.  
— Анджело? — они направляются вниз по улице, Шерлок весело кивает.  
— Это… мой друг, полагаю. Я снял с него обвинение в убийстве.  
— Не может быть, — смеется Джон, думая, что так и было.  
История Анджело, грабителя, занимает всю дорогу до теплого уютного итальянского ресторанчика.  
Самого Анджело нет, но некто Билли — Шерлок обращается к нему по имени — ведет их к столику у окна, на котором уже стоят два винных бокала и незажженная свеча.   
Шерлок проскальзывает на мягкий стул, так что Джону не удается поухаживать, как предлагал Майк. Сделав заказ, они смотрят друг на друга в неярком свете электрических ламп.  
— Итак.  
— Итак.  
Они улыбаются, Джон — немного самокритично. В первых свиданиях всегда есть неловкость. Он не знает, как заново начать разговор, и нервно ерзает на стуле.  
Мучительную тишину нарушает Билли с корзинкой хлеба. Джону отчаянно хочется что-нибудь сказать.  
— Э-э, как прошел твой день?  
Он сразу же вспоминает, что весь день они провели вместе, и краснеет.  
— Очень хорошо. Большую часть времени флиртовал с симпатичным бариста из соседнего кафе и не работал над диссертацией. А как прошел твой? — подыгрывает Шерлок.  
— Приготовил почти триста чашек кофе. Постригся.  
Шерлок оценивающе рассматривает новую прическу.  
— Они были довольно длинными. Ты, наверно, долго их отращивал.  
А вот это необязательно. Как-то раз сосед по комнате обрезал ночью Джону волосы, так Билл помог вернуть былую длину утром.  
— Да, полагаю, — уклоняется Джон, не зная, что еще ответить. Это традиция чистокровных. Он ходил с такой прической с одиннадцати лет, как и все мужчины семейства Ватсонов, из поколения в поколение.  
— У всех мужчин в моей семье длинные волосы, — это правда, но звучит как ложь.  
Шерлок сужает глаза, словно знает — Джон что-то скрывает. Вероятно, так оно и есть. Джон снова ерзает, и опять повисает тишина.  
Вскоре возвращается Билли с их заказом, Джон облегченно вздыхает. Они едят, обмениваясь неловкими фразами.  
— Как твое ризотто?  
— Отлично. М-м-м, а как твоя паста?  
Джон кивает, сознавая, насколько уныл этот разговор.  
— Тоже превосходно.  
Некоторое время они едят, не говоря ни слова.  
— У тебя… есть братья, сестры?  
Шерлок морщится.  
— Прости. Слишком скучно? — лицо Джона пунцовое.  
— Дело не в этом, — Шерлок выдавливает из себя улыбку. — Не хочу думать о брате прямо сейчас. Но если уж ты об этом, есть предел чрезмерным клише при разговоре на первом свидании.  
— Сегодняшняя погода и предпочитаемая расцветка столов подойдут? — шутит Джон, пытаясь вернуть им былую непринужденность. — Любимые цветы я уже знаю, так что это мы можем пропустить.  
— Но я не знаю твоих.  
— Моих?  
Шерлок кивает, накручивая на вилку длинную макаронину.  
— Ты хочешь знать мои любимые цветы? — Джон откладывает в сторону столовые приборы, отодвигает тарелку и наклоняется над маленьким столом, словно собирается сообщить секрет. Шерлок поступает точно также и почти ложится на свои красивые руки, глаза сияют.  
— Крокусы.  
Шерлок моргает.  
— Крокусы, — повторяет он, и Джон хмыкает.  
— Первые цветы, распускающиеся в Шотландии весной. Они цветут белым и фиолетовым, а сердцевина — желтая.  
О времени, проведенном в Хогвартсе, невозможно не вспоминать.  
И Джон невольно вспоминает, как они бродили с Майком по Запретному лесу в поисках ингредиентов для зелий; найденные редкие растения и грибы потом оказывались в их медицинских сумках. Он каждый раз радовался, когда таял снег и под алихоциями распускались крокусы, эти цветы всегда предвещали возвращение хорошей погоды и спокойных вечеров у озера.  
Джон осознает, что выглядит глубоко задумавшимся с этой мягкой улыбкой и отстраненным взглядом, и продолжает вслух.  
— А осенью, иногда и ранней зимой, оживают уже оранжевые, золотистые и благородно темно-фиолетовые.  
Он сглатывает и опускает взгляд на темно-фиолетовую рубашку Шерлока, красиво контрастирующую с бледной кожей шеи. Наблюдает, как дергается кадык, когда сглатывает уже Шерлок, а потом смотрит тому в глаза. Они так близко сейчас.  
— Ты исчез на некоторое время, — шепчет Шерлок, — потерялся в своих мыслях. Где был?  
Джон улыбается.  
— В запретном лесу у границы волшебного замка.  
Шерлок улыбается в ответ и рассматривает губы Джона.  
— Какая ужасная ложь.  
— Это не ложь, — протестует Джон шепотом.  
— Нет? — Шерлок наклоняется, оказываясь еще ближе, Джон — тоже.  
— Нет, — он едва ли соображает, что сказать еще, потерявшись в лице Шерлока, его губах и сияющих глазах.  
— Так ты не собираешься меня поцеловать?  
— Определенно нет, — выдыхает Джон и целует его.  
Это не похоже на поцелуй, скорее — вспышка света. Негаснущий огонь, разгоревшийся от спички. Губы Шерлока касаются его губ, и Джон делает глубокий вдох через нос, голова кружится, и прижимается еще сильнее, посасывая полную нижнюю губу Шерлока. Тот кладет руку ему на затылок, и Джон боковым зрением замечает огонек, а по позвоночнику растекается энергия, вспыхнувшая от соприкосновения их губ. Шерлок неожиданно отстраняется, подносит руку ко рту, словно он тоже это почувствовал.  
— Я... — начинает Джон, не представляя, как закончить предложение.  
— Она была зажжена? — Шерлок хмурится, уставившись на пламя свечи, стоящей между ними. Которая точно не горела, когда они садились. Джон оборачивается; все свечи в ресторане весело мерцают, а некоторые ужинающие смущенно оглядываются.  
Джон складывает два и два: поцелуй, свечи — с ним не первый раз такое.  
Он знает, случайная магия связана с всплеском сильных эмоций, у него и раньше возникали с этим проблемы, но очень давно — его детские вспышки нагоняли страху. И Гарри была такой. Со временем их мать поняла, что надо надеть на них форму игроков в квиддич и усадить на метлу, дав возможность выплеснуть всю негативную энергию на поле. В Хогвартсе ему это помогало… за исключением того раза, когда он оказался не у дел из-за травмы, а Андерсон вел себя так заносчиво, что Джон поджег подол его мантии прямо на Прорицании.  
Джон и не представлял, что случайная магия может вырваться… потому что он счастлив.  
Но у него нет времени обдумывать это дальше.  
Шерлок, очевидно, сочтя свечи неважными, наклоняется за еще одним поцелуем. Джон удивленно и сдавленно мычит, но позволяет себе раствориться в поцелуе, скрестив пальцы в надежде не спалить Анджело дотла. 


	6. Chapter 6

Сегодня на работу не надо, и Джон валяется на диване, смотрит какую-то дребедень по телевизору, неспешно флиртует с Шерлоком по смс и счастливо вздыхает, вспоминая, как закончился их прошлый вечер. Он проводил Шерлока до двери, там же попросив о втором свидании; поцеловал на прощание, когда Шерлок согласился. Обстоятельно поцеловал. И был так счастлив, что не мог сосредоточиться на месте аппарации и крутанулся лишний раз, прежде чем исчезнуть.  
— Прекрати, — ворчит Билл в другом конце комнаты.  
— Прекратить что?  
— Вздыхать.  
Джон улыбается и переворачивается на живот, теперь он может видеть друга. Тот сидит на полу, убирает ингредиенты для зелий.  
— Чем занимаешься? Выходной ведь.  
— Я фрилансер, у меня свой график.  
Джон закатывает глаза. Билл говорит об этом с момента окончания Хогвартса, но, судя по всему, целыми днями разгуливает по дому в боксерах, готовит вонючие зелья, в то время как все остальные учатся и по-настоящему работают.  
Джон наблюдает, как Билл методично отмеряет равные дозы зелья и аккуратно подписывает каждый фиал. Закончив, тот очищает котел с помощью Эванеско, поднимается на ноги и потягивается, издав стон.  
— Все на сегодня?  
— Ага!  
Телефон звякает, Джон смотрит на экран — Шерлок жалуется, что вынужден работать над диссертацией.

_сделай перерыв. такое солнце на улице  
*смайлик в солнечных очках*  
 **Джон, нам нам действительно стоит отучить тебя от привычки использовать смайлы. ШХ**  
но это лицо на втором месте среди моих любимых  
 **Какое же самое любимое? ШХ**  
твое  
*подмигивающий смайлик*_

— Позорище какое, — Джон подпрыгивает и хмурится, глядя на незаметно подкравшегося Билла, который склонился над его плечом и теперь может все видеть.  
— Отвали, Мюррей, — телефон опять звякает, оповещая о приходе очередного смс. Джон читает и улыбается.

 _ **Ты выиграл. Должен признать, это было весьма ловко ШХ  
**_  
— Видишь! Ему нравится, — счастливо вздыхает Джон. Билл стонет.  
— Ну вот, опять ты вздыхаешь. Не будь настолько счастливее нас всех, — он падает в кресло рядом с диваном.  
Джон садится.  
— Не ладится с Рией и Айденом? — эта пара жила этажом ниже.  
Билл вздыхает и Джон фыркает.  
— Ну и кто теперь спец по вздохам?  
— Мой грустный, не считается. Рийя и Айден… Я расплевался с ними. Не пойми меня неправильно, секс был отличным…  
Джон быстро поднимает руку, призывая остановиться.  
— Я не спрашивал тебя, но придется поверить на слово.  
— Но я у них не один такой был!  
Джон сочувственно хмыкает.  
— Это тяжело, приятель.  
— Точно.  
Некоторое время они молчат.  
— Знаешь, что действительно поднимет мне настроение?  
— Что?  
— Новая влюбленность.  
Как предсказуемо.  
— Ты увлекаешься быстрее, чем снитч летает. Ты ведь не ждешь, что я…  
— Пожалуйста? Ты мой самый близкий друг. Ну ладно — близкая собака.  
— Это ненормально! С помощью моей анимагической формы кадрить девушек.  
— Пожалуйста? — большие карие глаза смотрят умоляюще, а Джону действительно жалко Билла.  
— Давай, буди Майка. Все вместе вытащим Ирен с ее смены и пойдем выпьем в Косом.  
Повеселевший Билл несется к комнате Майка, стучит в дверь и врывается, не дождавшись ответа.   
Джон сосредотачивается, делает глубокий вдох и оборачивается.   
Все ощущается по-другому, когда он - собака. Проще. Ярче. И нет ничего лучше, чем размять лапы и побегать. Он все еще может думать логически, просто обычно… ему не хочется.  
Джон самодовольно полагает, что превращается в симпатичную собаку. Желтовато-коричневая немецкая овчарка с голубыми глазами, как и в его человеческом обличии, и почти такая же большая; менявшаяся с возрастом, выросшая из щенка вместе с ним.  
В школе ему это долго удавалось скрывать, пока один обиженный бывший не доложил начальству и не пришлось регистрироваться в Министерстве.  
Джон выгибает спину, вытягивает перед собой лапы, а в комнате появляется Билл, который ведет за собой спотыкающегося и потирающего глаза Майка. Джон гавкает и виляет хвостом.  
— Ха! — удивляется Билл. — Шерсть тоже теперь короче.  
Любопытно. Джон отряхивается, словно попал под ливень, и понимает, что да, стал менее пушистым. Жаль, ему нравилась лохматость.  
Зевая, Майк снимает с крючка у двери красный ошейник и поводок, Джон глухо рычит.  
— Я знаю, знаю, — Майк присаживается на корточки рядом с ним, — тебе не нравится, но помнишь, что было последний раз?  
Джон вздрагивает. Они тогда пошли прогуляться по магловскому Лондону, а в результате пришлось удирать от офицеров службы по отлову бездомных животных, вооруженных сетями и клетками. Плохо ориентируясь в городе, Джон загнал себя в тупик и вынужден был обернуться и аппарировать, чтобы не оказаться в конуре.  
Он неохотно садится на задние лапы и позволяет застегнуть на шее ошейник. Майк не сразу убирает руку, и Джон довольно тыкается носом в протянутую раскрытую ладонь.  
Когда они оказываются в Ридженс-Парке и его спускают с чертова поводка, Джон сразу принимается носиться по траве. Собака-Джон любит парк. Даже неловко думать, насколько восторженным он становится в анимагической форме, но эмоции, подобные этой, воспринимаются в данный момент с трудом. Сейчас он доволен, бегая, прыгая, лая, резвясь с другими собаками.  
Билл знакомится с одной собачницей и заводит разговор. Джон услужливо подбегает к ним, налетая на девушку (та спотыкается и оказывается в объятиях Билла), и невинно садится рядом, пока друг моргает и извиняется.  
— Твою собаку зовут Джон? — весело интересуется девушка.  
Билл немного взволнован, отвечая, так что Джон доволен собой, оглядывается на Майка, чтобы понять, обратил ли он внимание, и видит, как тот машет кому-то рукой.  
Шерлок! Ирен и Шерлок! Шерлок здесь!  
Собачьи мозги не привыкли работать, и Джон бросается к своим друзьям, прыгает на них. Ирен закатывает глаза, Шерлок смеется.  
— Знаешь ее? — он наклоняется, чтобы погладить Джона, а тот счастливо тявкает и начинает облизывать Шерлоку щеки и подбородок.  
— О, только посмотри, — замечает Ирен сухо, — ты нравишься ему. Шерлок, это Джон. Джон, сидеть!  
Джон автоматически садится и возбужденно барабанит хвостом по траве.  
— Собака Джон, — Шерлок доволен, но задумчив.  
Когда он вглядывается Джону в глаза, тому в какой-то момент кажется, что сейчас его узнают, но лишь кажется.   
Шерлок озадачен.  
— Никогда не видел у этой породы такие глаза. Очень похожи на…  
К ним присоединяются Майк и Билл, и он не заканчивает предложение, выпрямляется и рассматривает подошедших.  
— Шерлок, ты уже знаком с Майком по Бартсу, — начинает Ирен. — А это Билл Мюррей. Мы учились вместе с Джоном.  
Так и было. Все с разных факультетов — необычная для Хогвартса компания друзей.  
— Привет, Майк. Приятно познакомиться, Билл. А где Джон?  
Джон гавкает, и все смеются.  
— Прости, друг, я про моего Джона.  
Я — его Джон? Какая приятная мысль.   
Джон опять тявкает, весело вертя хвостом и высунув язык.  
— Твоего Джона, — Билл вдруг цепляется к словам. — Мы те, кто знали его еще тогда, когда он писался.   
— Что ж, хорошо, — а Шерлок вежлив. — Я тот, у кого во рту был его язык.   
Билл открывает рот, собираясь возразить, и Джон громко рычит. Не время вспоминать сейчас единственный случайный пьяный перепихон в семнадцать лет. И Билл понимает намек: делает шаг назад, поднимает руки, но ухмыляется.  
— Как скажешь, приятель.  
Шерлок хмурится, сосредоточенно рассматривая собравшихся, словно знает, что-то осталось недосказанным, но что именно — не понимает.  
— Не хочешь пойти с нами выпить.  
Храни Мерлин Майка, уводящего разговор с опасного пути.  
— А-а… а Джон там будет?  
Шерлок, похоже, пытается выглядеть спокойным, но получается это не очень.  
Счастливое подтверждающее гавканье.  
— Да, приятель, — Майк хлопает его по спине. — Мы зайдем за твоим Джоном, здесь рядом.  
Они цепляют поводок и направляются к квартире. Джон так взбудоражен и доволен, что путается у Шерлока под ногами всю дорогу.  
Как только компания оказывается на месте, Майк уводит Джона наверх, и там он оборачивается, пытается быстро очистить одежду от шерсти, но не справляется, вместо этого переодевается и уносится вниз, не произнеся ни слова. Майк спокойно спускается следом.  
Когда Джон открывает наружную дверь, то видит Шерлока, на которого насели с расспросами Ирен и Билл, но выглядит тот легко и непринужденно, и Джон не может не чувствовать привязанность к этому странному маглу.  
Шерлок широко улыбается, когда замечает его. Красивая улыбка. Джон оттесняет друзей и сразу же берет того за руку, тянется, чтобы поцеловать в губы, прямо перед всеми. Потом отстраняется, но не отпускает руку Шерлока. Неважно, что сегодня они уже встречались; неважно, что были всего на одном свидании — он счастлив снова видеть Шерлока.  
— Привет. Присоединишься?  
— Если не возражаешь.  
— Вовсе нет. Ирен с Биллом сильно тебя доставали?   
Джон прищуривается, глядя на них с угрозой. Шерлок сжимает его руку.  
— Конечно нет. Мы разговаривали о тебе. И были использованы слова, если точно, «постыдно потерявший голову» из-за меня. Что скажешь?  
Джон хмурится.  
— Если они вынуждены говорить тебе это, значит, ухаживаю я не очень.  
Майк с помощью телефона находит ближайший магловский паб (ведь обычно по воскресеньям они бывают в Косом переулке). Джон не отходит от Шерлока весь вечер — то держит за руку, то облокачивается на спинку его стула. Билл округлившимися глазами восхищенно наблюдает за незнакомым хаосом магловского бара, и потому Ирен весь вечер удерживает его от того, чтобы поколдовать или ляпнуть лишнего.  
Майк и Шерлок разговаривают о Бартсе и об их учебе там (Майк, как и Джон, собирается быть Целителем, но занимается по экспериментальной программе, интегрирующей магию в магловскую неотложку, так что он знает достаточно о Бартсе. Технически здания расположены на одной территории, но Джон находится весь день в Мунго, а Майк проводит достаточно много времени и в магическом крыле, и в немагическом).   
Джон с удовольствием слушает рассказы о методах лечения, которые используют в мире маглов, когда же наступает его очередь идти за напитками для всех, он, стоя у бара, рассматривает Шерлока. Друзья совершенно правы: он полностью очарован. Одно свидание, а он уже взгляд от Шерлока отвести не может. А сейчас тот, кажется, вовлечен в жаркий спор с Биллом. Приятно, что Шерлок так хорошо поладил с его друзьями: не моргнув глазом, принимает громкие неуместные шутки Билла и с легкостью отбивает остроты Ирен. Все они немного странные, но все они — самые дорогие для Джона люди, в одном месте.  
Джон немного выпадает из реальности, но Майк, оказавшийся рядом, толкает его в плечо. Он смотрит серьезно — то на Джона, то в сторону их стола.  
— Мне нравится Шерлок. Он делает тебя счастливым.  
Джон улыбается смущенно.  
— Ну да.  
— Хотел бы я познакомить вас раньше.  
— Забавно, что и ты, и Ирен знали его. Возможно, я должен был с ним встретиться.  
Майк тепло улыбается, глаза сияют. Он искренне рад, что друг счастлив — за это Джон его и любит.  
— А я вот думал, что ты не веришь в предсказания. С тех пор, как Трелони поставила тебе Слабо, — улыбка на лице Майка чуть гаснет. — Тебе придется как-то рассказать ему.  
— Что он мне нравится? — смеется Джон. — Думаю, он и так знает.  
— Что ты волшебник.  
Джон замирает.  
Майк хлопает его рукой по плечу.  
— Знаю, приятель. Это сложно. Но если хочешь удержать его… не стоит тянуть до того, как вы съедетесь или прогуляетесь к алтарю, а то придется признаваться, что ты с самого начала врал ему о том, кто ты такой.  
Джон старался об этом не думать.  
Майк прав. Рано или поздно он проговорится, и в очень неподходящее время. Разрушит ли это доверие между ними?  
Надо связаться Гарри, она давно работает юристом в Министерстве и, наверное, сориентирует в Статуте о секретности.   
Он представляет этот разговор.  
Привет, Гарри. Мне очень нравится целоваться с одним парнем, но он магл, а я, может, хочу встречаться с ним и целовать его целую вечность. И я полный профан в том, что касается маглов. Не знаешь, меня пошлют в Азкабан, если я скажу ему, что умею пускать магические искры из палочки?  
Вздрогнув, Джон решает, что способен отложить это еще на какое-то время. Но теперь, когда Майк зародил сомнение, сложно прекратить беспокоиться. Легко было игнорировать подобные мысли, когда он только фантазировал о Шерлоке, его мягких волосах и сладких губах, но теперь он знает каково это — целовать его, держать его за руку, быть с ним. И он не хочет потерять все это. Никогда.  
Но сначала надо придумать, как сообщить этому логичному и великолепному маглу-ученому, которого он обожает, что магия существует. И убедить его не уходить.


	7. Chapter 7

C каждым днем Джон все лучше скрывает свою природную сущность от Шерлока, но это кажется неправильным.  
Опять же, несколько раз он чуть не выдал свой секрет.  
Когда неправильно рассчитал время и появился в ресторане значительно раньше, чем должен был (он тогда едва убедил Шерлока, что уже был поблизости).  
Когда Шерлок заметил палочку и поинтересовался, не веря, носит ли Джон оружие в заднем кармане джинс (Джон отвлек его, подразнив за рассматривание задницы).  
Когда пришел на свидание в блестящей синей куртке и бесформенных штанах, а Шерлок прыснул своей минералкой, увидев его (Майку потом досталось за это. Откуда Джону, самостоятельно порывшемуся в вещах друзей, было знать, какая одежда предназначена для повседневной носки, а какая — для костюмированной вечеринки).  
Когда порезался о бумагу, а на следующий день появился на работе без единой царапины.  
Когда Шерлок, пробравшийся в кладовку, чтобы поцеловать, напугал его. Он тогда еще выругался: «Горгульи тебя раздери».  
Когда упомянул, что в детстве у него жила фиолетовая лягушка.  
Когда, пожаловавшись Шерлоку на голод, заявил, что готов съесть гиппогрифа.  
Джон выкручивался, каждый раз заявляя, что не понимает. И вообще — путаница какая-то.   
Десяток случаев за месяц — это не так много.  
Ведь все остальное время Джон отлично справлялся и не делал ничего подозрительного, но он встречается с Шерлоком Холмсом — самым наблюдательным человеком в Лондоне. Чудо какое-то, ведь Шерлок до сих не понял — что-то не так. Более того, Джон точно уверен, Шерлок думает, что он просто слегка эксцентричный и очень скрытный, но обычный человек, не особенно любящий говорить о своем детстве и работе. И Джон продолжает откладывать разговор, надеясь придумать простой способ открыть Шерлоку правду, но забывает быть осторожным, забывает быть осмотрительным рядом с Шерлоком.  
После вечера у Анджело они ходили еще на пять свиданий, а по утрам в выходные устраивались друг напротив друга у кассы в кафе.  
На трех свиданиях они гонялись за преступниками, на двух — ужинали, и один раз были в кино. Билл и Ирен называют их омерзительными, Майк — милыми. Джон даже просит миссис Хадсон часть зарплаты платить фунтами, чтобы у него была возможность ходить куда-нибудь с Шерлоком раз-два в неделю, в зависимости от того, позволит ли тот платить за него.  
Они смеются, и пререкаются, и целуются, и разговаривают, и держатся за руки, преследуя преступников по темным аллеям.  
Джон любит Шерлока.  
И разве могло быть по-другому? Шерлок — самый выдающийся, самый красивый, самый человечный из всех, кого он встречал. Джон готов был влюбиться в него уже в тот момент, когда увидел. Легко забыть о небольшом беспокойстве, когда полностью счастлив.  
Он сентиментально улыбается сам себе, когда подошедший к прилавку посетитель (хорошо сложенный посетитель) заказывает кофе для Шерлока.   
— Что?  
Джон смотрит как тот улыбается: белые зубы контрастируют с загорелой кожей.  
— Повторите мой заказ, пожалуйста. Плюс то же самое, что пьет красавчик в углу.  
Джон оглядывается, Ирен трясется от беззвучного смеха и уже делает кофе.  
— Три двадцать, — фыркает она, подвигая стаканы.  
Джон, готовый взорваться, наблюдает, как этот мужчина идет к Шерлоку.  
— Я только схожу… — бормочет он Ирен, сгребает полотенце и следует в том же направлении. Он притворяется, что приводит в порядок соседний столик, но не отводит взгляд от раздражающе мускулистого плеча. Мужчина держит две кружки кофе и ждет, обратят ли на него внимание.  
Шерлок решительно смотрит в экран лэптопа, но спина напряжена. Он знает о стоящем рядом, но, видимо, надеется, что тот сам уйдет, если не оборачиваться. Пожав плечами, мужчина выдвигает стул (стул Джона!) и садится рядом с Шерлоком. Некоторое время он спокойно пьет кофе маленькими глотками, Джон продолжает делать вид, что занят уборкой.  
— Что слушаешь?  
Шерлок игнорирует вопрос.  
У мужчины хватает наглости вытащить наушник из уха Шерлока; тот замирает на мгновение и поворачивается к нему лицом. Джон напрягается, готовый вступиться, если понадобиться помощь. Или отступить, если Шерлоку понравится незнакомец. Но Джон не уверен.  
— Это тебе, — мужчина пододвигает чашку кофе.  
Шерлок не притрагивается к ней.  
— Черный, два сахара. По твоему вкусу, — тот, к очевидной досаде Шерлока, не отступает.  
— Спасибо, продолжай стараться. И, наверное, принеси кусок черничного пирога чуть позже.  
Шерлок показательно возвращает наушник на место, а сидящий рядом изумленно смотрит в ответ и почти кричит, возмущаясь.  
— Я не официант!  
Шерлок невинно склоняет голову на бок. «Играет с напросившимся», — с теплотой думает Джон.  
— Нет? Что же тогда ты здесь делаешь?  
Мужчина берет себя в руки и улыбается. Очаровательно и фальшиво. Джону хочется запустить в него Фурункулусом, тогда его лицо, покрывшись прыщами, не будет таким смазливым, но он сдерживается и начинает «убирать» еще на одном столе. Совершенно случайно сейчас эти двое как на ладони.  
— Я видел тебя здесь раньше. Всегда один, всегда погружен в работу. Думал как-нибудь пригласить тебя развлечься, отдохнуть от того, чем бы ты там не занимался.  
— Хм-м… нет, спасибо.  
— Почему нет, милый? Я тебе не нравлюсь? Я приятный мужик.  
Шерлок захлопывает ноутбук, вздыхая, и разворачивается, полностью сосредоточившись на незнакомце. Выражение его лица смягчяется, ресницы подрагивают. Джон со стуком ставит тарелку на стол.  
Шерлок опять вздыхает, и теперь Джон даже не притворяется, что не наблюдает. Шерлок опускает голову, бросая удрученный взгляд.  
— Уверен, так и есть, дорогой, и я действительно хотел бы. Но это будет нечестно по отношению к моему бойфренду.  
Джон широко улыбается и собирает посуду. Оскорбившись, мужчина встает, бросив в его сторону испепеляющий взгляд, и направляется к двери.  
Незаметно держа палочку, Джон провожает его попутным ветром и заклятием спотыкания.

* * *  


Ирен на свидании, так что Джон остается закрывать кафе. Он не возражает, у него есть компания.  
Точнее, у него есть Шерлок. Тот сидит на столе и возится с музыкальными файлами и, похоже, не может остановиться ни на одной песне, все время меняя их — от Дэвида Боуи до Вивальди и Бейонсе. За последние несколько недель Джон под пристальным руководством Шерлока неплохо изучил историю магловской музыки.   
Он бродит по полутемному залу со шваброй, стирая следы беспокойного дня. Швабра в основном для видимости, Джон не очень хорошо с ней управляется — ну а для чего еще нужны очищающие чары?  
Начинается энергичная яркая песня. Женский вокал, смелый ритм.*

В раю. Да, я в раю.  
И сердце бьется так, что трудно говорить,  
И, кажется, то счастье, что искал — нашел,  
Когда танцуем мы с тобой щека к щеке.**

— О, мне нравится, потанцуй со мной, — Джон покачивается в такт.  
Шерлок пожимает плечами, в глазах — озорной огонек.  
— Тебе придется подойти и заставить меня.  
Джон фланирует к нему под звучащую музыку, чуть разводит его ноги, чтобы встать ближе. Шерлок перекладывает компьютер на стол и обхватывает Джона руками за шею, тот привстает на цыпочки и тянется, глубоко и дразняще целуя Шерлока.  
— Потанцуй со мной, бойфренд.  
— Тебе надо лучше стараться, убеждая меня, бойфренд.  
Шерлок лукаво улыбается, скользит рукой по спине, чуть задирая рубашку Джона.  
Джон вздрагивает, рычит и, довольно смеясь, приподнимает Шерлока, разворачиваясь вместе с ним, Шерлок вскрикивает и инстинктивно обхватывает его руками и ногами. Джон кружит с ним по кафе, мягко покачиваясь в ритме бойкой мелодии. Справившись с приступом смеха, Шерлок ослабляет хватку и опускает ноги, касается щекой щеки Джона, накрывает его руку своей, прижимая к плечу. Он напевает слова Джону на ухо, и его глубокий баритон красиво смешивается с голосом певицы.

Потанцуй со мной,  
Я хочу обнять тебя,  
Обаяние твое  
Мне поможет оставаться  
В раю.***

— Кто это? — шепчет Джон, ведя их так, чтобы не врезаться ни в один из столов.  
— Элла Фицджеральд, кавер на Фреда Астера.  
— Красиво, — довольно вздыхает Джон. Он чувствует тепло, растекающееся по его венам — та часть магии, как недавно стало понятно, которую пробуждает в нем Шерлок, когда они вместе. Осторожно Джон приглушает это, чтобы случайно не раскрыться — он еще не готов.  
Шерлок хмыкает, когда мелодия заканчивается и наступает тишина. Он наклоняется и целует Джона в уголок губ, после чего отпускает его.  
— Ужин? Может… — Шерлок кусает нижнюю губу, очевидно, нервничая, — закажем с доставкой и, хм, поднимемся ко мне? Если хочешь.  
Джону давно интересно посмотреть на место, где живет Шерлок.  
— Да, пожалуй.

* * *

Квартира Шерлока — теплая, пыльная, скрипучая и эклектичная, — напоминает Джону общую гостиную Гриффиндора, и чувствует он себя здесь как дома. За китайской едой они разговаривают о библиотеке Шерлока (обширная), о чистых столовых приборах (полное отсутствие), и Джон по необходимости учится пользоваться одноразовыми деревянными палочками.  
Шерлок рассказывает о созданной им системе, по которой можно будет определять предсказания еще до разламывания печенья. Он добросовестно читает вытащенное Джоном (Ты уже знаешь ответ на беспокоящий тебя вопрос) и морщит нос от собственного (Предсказание, которое ты ищешь, в другом печенье).  
Они, неожиданно осознавшие, что солнце зашло и комната погрузилась в мягкий полумрак, сидят на диване, склонившись друг к другу, но не соприкасаясь. В разговоре возникает пауза, и Шерлок вдруг вспоминает:  
— Знаешь, сегодня днем мне была приятна твоя ревность, когда тот идиот приглашал меня. Это было смешно, но и… странным образом приятно.  
Джон ухмыляется, довольный этим заявлением, и придвигается поближе.  
— Ты назвал меня бойфрендом.  
Шерлок склоняется к Джону, ведет пальцами вверх по его руке  
— Разве нет? У нас было шесть свиданий.  
— Разве это свидание, если мы на середине ужина сорвались арестовывать преступника?  
— Да, если ты встречаешься со мной.  
Джон, улыбаясь, притягивает Шерлока ближе и целует, обхватив ладонью его подбородок.  
— Тогда я рад, что ты мой бойфренд, — урчит он и бездумно продолжает начатое.  
Им это не в новинку, и очень скоро Шерлок устраивается у Джона на коленях, настойчиво толкаясь языком в его рот, дыхание у обоих сбивается. Шерлок проводит руками по бокам Джона, вытаскивает его рубашку из-под ремня брюк, добирается до кожи, скользит к соскам, изучает подтянутый торс. Джон выдыхает, невольно сильнее вжимаясь бедрами в Шерлока, крепче обхватывает его руками. Шерлок стонет, отрывается от рта Джона и принимается покусывать его шею, одновременно разбираясь с пуговицами на рубашке.  
Он настойчив, и Джон смутно осознает, что они оба возбуждены. Понятно, к чему это приведет. Физически так далеко они еще не заходили.  
Это важно.   
Почему это важно?  
Несмотря на испытываемое удовольствие, Джон старается собраться с мыслями, но когда начинает говорить — голос свидетельствует скорее о панике.  
— Подожди, Шерлок, подожди, — он убирает руки с великолепной задницы на более нейтральную территорию, на предплечья.  
— Что?— Шерлок все еще утыкается ему в шею, прокладывает горячим ртом влажную дорожку.  
Мерлин, Джону хочется, чтобы не надо было его останавливать. Но это важно, близость — большой шаг, а он не хочет, чтобы в их первый раз между ними был этот секрет.  
— Я думал, мы решили не торопиться, — Джон мягко и не особо эффективно пытается отстранить Шерлока.  
— Да, но есть «не торопиться» и есть «очень медленно», — Шерлок наконец отрывается от шеи Джона. — Именно этим мы и занимались.  
Джон смеется, потому что Шерлок с недовольной гримасой на лице невероятно мил. Он обхватывает ладонью его лицо, касается большим пальцем уголка губ.  
— Сегодня вечером я не готов. Может, слегка остынем и посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм?  
Шерлок немного отодвигается — они больше не соприкасаются в интимным местах, — на лбу появляется морщинка.  
— Это из-за то, что… я неопытен?  
— Нет, Шерлок, — Джон отвечает уверенно. — Дело не в тебе. Я просто… не готов.  
Тот хмыкает.  
— Ты не готов? Ирен рассказывала мне кое-что о твоих сексуальных похождениях. Не похоже, что для тебя это впервые.  
Шерлок замолкает, а удивленный Джон ждет. Но тот сидит, плотно поджав губы.  
— Шерлок, — мягко интересуется Джон, — ты девственник?  
— Нет, — ответ следует незамедлительно.  
Шерлок задирает подбородок, гордо и с вызовом. Джон не думает, что он лжет, но…  
— Все в порядке, если ты…  
— Нет. Разве я не сказал, что нет.  
В конце концов Шерлок соскальзывает с коленей Джона и садится рядом. Он прикрывает глаза рукой и делает глубокий вдох.  
— Это случилось с моим бывшим, Виктором.  
Виктор упоминался как-то вскользь, но Джон знал только те подробности, которыми пожелала поделиться Ирен: дело было в юности, они долго встречались, пока отношения не закончились, а Шерлок, залечивая разбитое сердце, зарекся ходить на свидания. Но вот появился Джон.  
— Виктор и я… Мы были знакомы практически с пеленок, дружили, наши семьи верили, что однажды мы поженимся. Они шутили по этому поводу даже тогда, когда мы только начали «встречаться»; Виктор был старше меня на два года, но он не хотел… пользоваться преимуществом, так что нам пришлось долго ждать. Мы решили попробовать в ночь перед его очередным возвращением в университет, — Шерлок пожимает плечами, но он явно напряжен и чувствует себя неуютно. Джон кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Он… Ты не хотел?  
— Не в этом смысле. Я хотел этого столь же сильно, как и он.  
Шерлок ерзает и совсем не горит желанием продолжать разговор. Джон не винит его и пытается пошутить.  
— Секс был так плох?  
Шерлок смеется и наконец немного расслабляется.  
— Ужасный. Неловкий. Неудобный. Слишком быстрый. Но я… я любил его. Так что было и мило.  
— Но не было второго раза. Что произошло?  
Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, смотрит на Джона, потом опять — на свои колени.  
— Ну, ты знаешь, как это обычно случается, — порывисто начинает он. — Виктор уехал в университет, я ждал его, но…  
— Он изменил тебе?  
— Не то чтобы… Он влюбился в кое-кого еще.  
— Ох, — шепчет Джон. Это звучит даже хуже, чем секс с другим.  
— Ну, вот моя слезливая история, — Шерлок преувеличенно беспечен и явно пытается сделать момент менее интимным.  
Но Джон не может позволить ему это столь легко.  
— Спасибо, что рассказал, — начинает он, и Шерлок фыркает, отводя взгляд. Джон унимает поднимающуюся панику, позволяет себе говорить честно, как бы сложно не было, о том, что он чувствует. — Шерлок, ты и я — мы… Все это… Ты действительно нравишься мне.

 _Я люблю тебя Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, и мне так жаль, что кто-то обидел тебя.  
_  
Джон сглатывает.  
— Ты действительно нравишься мне, и поверь, я действительно хочу, чтобы у нас был секс, — он хмыкает, довольный легкой улыбкой, вспыхнувшей на лице Шерлока, проводит рукой по волосам, запускает пальцы в кудри. Шерлок наконец опять смотрит на него. — Но можем мы помедлить еще немного?  
— Ты что-то скрываешь, — Шерлок задумчив. — Что-то существенное.  
Джон напрягается.  
— Да, — признает он, глядя в серьезные глаза Шерлока.  
— Я давно знаю. Но о чем же столь важном ты не хочешь говорить, Джон?  
— Я… лишь прошу дать мне время. Чтобы понять, как рассказать тебе, — Джон подносит обе руки к лицу Шерлока (так проще удерживать его взгляд), Шерлок обхватывает своими ладонями запястья Джона, и происходит замыкание. Энергия вибрирует между ними — физическая магия, о которой не упоминалось ни на одном уроке в Хогвартсе.  
— Называй меня романтичным придурком, но я хочу, чтобы наш первый раз был особенным. И я хочу все рассказать тебе до того, как это произойдет.  
— Ты романтичный придурок.  
Джон смеется и целует Шерлока в нос.  
— Знаю. А теперь давай посмотрим что-нибудь.  
Когда фильм начинается (много взрывов, но Шерлок уверял, что Джону понравится), Шерлок скованно сидит на диване, все еще встревоженный разговором, но Джон притягивает его ближе. И Шерлок постепенно оттаивает в его объятиях — сворачивается калачиком и пристраивается под боком. Джон прижимает его крепко-крепко, пока наконец не чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы, когда Шерлок засыпает. Он желает ему сладких снов, целуя в макушку, и смотрит кино, совершенно не воспринимая происходящее на экране.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=7&v=NzSxvyX3QfA
> 
> ** Heaven, I'm in heaven   
>  And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak,   
>  And I seem to find the happiness I seek   
>  When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek 
> 
> *** Dance with me,   
>  I want my arm around you,   
>  That charm about you   
>  Will carry me through  
>  Heaven  
> Перевод мой, условно-дословный, тапки принимаются)


	8. Chapter 8

Джон рассеянно делает свой стандартный заказ прыщавому волшебнику за прилавком в столовой Мунго, меню ему знакомо досконально, благодаря полуночным перекусам и обеденным перерывам во время долгих дежурств в отделении. На кассе Джон привычно показывает свою палочку и, получив скидку как местный работник, кладет несколько сиклей. На подносе сразу же появляются тарелки с едой.  
Он находит свободный стол (возможно, это грубо — начать, пока Гарри еще не пришла, но здесь она все равно ни к чему не притронется) и поглядывает то на дверь, то на общие камины, ожидая появления сестры.  
Этим утром он послал ей сову, приглашая присоединиться за ланчем. Есть свои плюсы в том, что сестра — юрист в Министерстве. Бесплатные консультации, например. Это почти примиряет с тем, насколько их матушка раздражающе довольна, что Гарри продолжила семейную традицию. Ватсоны должны быть законниками, а не целителями.  
Джон вытаскивает телефон, собираясь проверить время, но открывается редактор текстовых сообщений. Джон просматривает смс-ки, которые они с Шерлоком посылали друг другу после разговора. Разговора об истории Шерлока и Виктора и о нежелании Джона в ответ поделиться собственным прошлым.  
Ему стыдно, что с тех пор он так и продолжает сдерживать Шерлока.

Понедельник.  
 _ **Поужинаем сегодня? ШХ** _  
_я работаю_  
 _ **Завтра? ШХ** _  
_не могу. извини_  
 _ **Даже не будет расстроенного смайлика? ШХ**_  
 _ **Джон? ШХ**_

Среда.  
 _ **Мы увидимся до субботы? ШХ**_  
 _ **Почему ты даже не отвечаешь? ШХ**_  
 _ **Знаешь, я могу видеть, когда ты читаешь мои сообщения. ШХ**_  
 _ **Прекрати игнорировать мои звонки. ШХ**_

Четверг.  
 _ **Что-то случилось? ШХ**_  
 _ **Ирен говорит, ты не умер. Какое облегчение. ШХ**_  
 _ **По крайней мере теперь я точно знаю, что ты просто избегаешь меня. ШХ**_  
 _скоро напишу_  
 _ **Джон. ШХ**_  
 _ **Джон. ШХ**_  
 _ **Джон, поговори со мной. ШХ**_  
 _ **Пожалуйста. ШХ**_

Пятница.  
 _ **Я скучаю по тебе. ШХ**_

Джон печатает ответ. Первый значимый за несколько дней.

 _я тоже скучаю по тебе. скоро поговорим_.

Так дальше нельзя. Шерлок достоин знать. Да и просто потому, что Джон скучает. Скучает по ежедневным разговорам. Скучает по тому, как Шерлок закатывает глаза после его дурацких шуток. Скучает по маленьким морщинкам, которые появляются у Шерлока на лбу, когда он занимается расследованием.  
— Джонни!  
Только один человек все еще зовет его так.  
Джон, ухмыляясь, поднимается и поворачивается к камину, из которого появилась Гарри. Он делает шаг в ее сторону, но пламя вновь потрескивает, разбрасываясь зелеными искрами, и появляется еще одна блондинка. Улыбка Джона гаснет, плечи слегка поникают.  
Матушка стряхивает пепел с одежды, подходит к ним с Гарри, целует его в щеку.  
— Джон, дорогой.  
— Привет, мам, — Джон приобнимает ее одной рукой, бросая в сторону Гарри осуждающий взгляд. — Не знал, что ты будешь.   
Не то чтобы он не рад, но без нее разговор с Гарри был бы проще.  
— Мы с мамой пили кофе, когда прилетела твоя сова. Она решила присоединиться к нам за ланчем, — Гарри пожимает плечами. Похоже, она не очень сожалеет, что матушка продолжает суетиться вокруг Джона, помогает ему сесть и властно призывает чайник на стол.  
Когда ты из пары магов-близнецов, то всегда знаешь, что чувствует другой, особенно когда вы рядом. И наоборот. Вот сейчас это и солидарность, и веселое самодовольство. Гарри подмигивает.  
— Может, в следующий раз ты отправишь мне смс, если не хочешь, чтобы мама читала над моим плечом. Ты же знаешь, она ненавидит магловские технологии.   
Они усмехаются друг другу, и Джон больше не чувствует раздражения. В его телефоне всего несколько контактов: Шерлок, Майк, Ирен. Номер Гарри — четвертый и последний. И она никогда не осуждала его за смайлики.  
Матушка цокает языком.  
— Так вот почему ты не отвечаешь, Джон. Слишком занят эс-эм-эс-ками? — последнее слово она произносит с тщательностью человека, которого уже поправляли.  
— Я каждую неделю посылаю тебе сову, мам.  
— С Гарри мы каждую неделю пьем чай. Почему ты никогда не присоединяешься к нам?  
Джон вздыхает, слыша знакомый вопрос.  
— Я работаю, мам.  
— Гарри тоже.  
— Но не в двух местах.  
— Я ведь уже говорила, что с радостью помогу тебе оплачивать занятия. Когда у Гарри встал вопрос об обучении при Визенгамоте, я ведь взяла на себя часть ее расходов.  
Джон неловко ерзает, он никогда не любил брать деньги у матушки. Ведь это связано с определенными условиями. Гарри, должно быть, чувствует его беспокойство и жалеет его, потому что вмешивается.  
— Не дави на Джона. Ты же знаешь, что он независимый и твердолобый — классический гриффиндорец, — Джон показывает язык сестре-равенкловке, Гарри и мама смеются.  
— Что нового, Джонни? — Гарри размешивает сахар, водя над кружкой палочкой. — Как кафе? Все хорошо? Как миссис Хадсон?  
Джон приподнимает бровь, когда его сестра ухмыляется.   
— Она все такая же. О, и у Ирен все прекрасно. Еще встречается с Кейт, но все вполне легкомысленно.  
Матушка весело качает головой. Они с Джоном как-то разговаривали о странных отношениях Гарри и Ирен; флирте, который так толком и начался.  
Гарри постукивает фиолетовым ноготком по чашке, опуская голову, ее щеки розовеют.  
— А. М-м-м. Хорошо.  
— Да. Очень хорошо, — поддразнивает ее Джон. — Может, тебе стоит заглянуть как-нибудь на выходных? Поздороваться.  
— Может, так и сделаю. Как раз познакомишь с Шерлоком, — парирует Гарри, щеки у нее уже пылают.  
— О! Ведь так зовут магла, с которым ты встречаешься? Гарри упоминала.  
Джон разворачивается к Гарри.  
— Ты рассказала ей о Шерлоке? — шипит он, наклоняясь над столом.  
Гарри откидывается на спинку стула, очевидно, вновь чувствуя себя хозяйкой положения.  
— Можно было и за чашкой чая обсудить.  
— Ей не пришлось бы, сделай ты это сам, — вздыхает матушка. — Мне все равно, что он магл. Хотя с твоей стороны это очень прогрессивно.  
Гарри и Джон стонут. Их матушка полна благих намерений, но не избежала заблуждений, свойственных всем чистокровным.  
— Не смейтесь над своей старой матерью. Я тебе желаю только добра, Джон, дорогуша. Так как ты скрываешь эти отношения и мы практически не видимся — я беспокоюсь. Ты всегда так много работал, как школу закончил, еще это кафе, а сейчас просишь у Гарри совета.   
— Да, так что случилось, Джонни, — Гарри жует булочку, булочку Джона. Должно быть, призвала ее с тарелки, пока он не видел. Видимо, решила, разговор не стоит того, чтобы пропускать из-за него ланч.  
— Разве я не могу рассчитывать на конфиденциальность? Как клиент?  
Обе женщины закатывают глаза, и Джон сдается.  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Мы — семейка беспомощных сплетников. Я хотел поговорить о Шерлоке, Гэр.  
— Тебе нужен совет юриста? У него проблемы? — Гарри обеспокоено подается вперед.  
— Нет, дело не в этом. Я… — Джон смотрит на мать, облизывает губы, — я хотел поговорить о Статуте Секретности.  
— Ты собираешься ЖЕНИТЬСЯ? — матушка хлопает в ладоши, очевидно, чтобы привлечь внимание сидящих за соседними столиками. Джон пытается утихомирить ее, но она несется дальше. — Я и не представляла, что все так серьезно дорогой. Как чудесно. Когда же мы познакомимся с ним?  
Джон краснеет и, заикаясь, пытается все отрицать, пока восторженная матушка продолжает что-то говорить. Наконец вмешивается Гарри.  
— Не будь столь старомодной, ма, — та злобно смотрит в ответ. — Больше нельзя жениться на магле, не рассказав предварительно о магии.  
Джон облегченно вздыхает.   
— Как раз это я и хотел выяснить. Я лю… Мне действительно нравится Шерлок, я хочу открыться ему, но еще слишком рано заводить речь о браке.  
Матушка при этих словах опускает взгляд, но Гарри задумчиво кивает.  
— Вокруг Статута все сейчас достаточно быстро меняется. А так как у вас есть я, — Гарри подмигивает, — могу потянуть за некоторые ниточки в Министерстве и ускорить твое дело. Надо будет лишь пару бумажек подписать.  
— Правда? Так просто? — он почти хотел, чтобы у него был предлог и дальше откладывать этот разговор с Шерлоком.  
Гарри сужает глаза.  
— Не стоит так волноваться. Или ты надеялся на другой ответ?  
Джон сглатывает.  
— Просто… Как рассказать кому-то, что ты обладаешь силой, которой, как считается, нет, и не испугать?  
Гарри толкает его в плечо.  
— Раз он до сих пор не сбежал от тебя, все будет хорошо.  
Он кидается в нее морковкой, а Гарри отбивает её, демонстрируя прекрасные навыки вратаря, и показывает язык.  
— Дети! Прекращайте вести себя как распоследние гоблины!  
— Прости, мам.  
— Какие унизительные слова, мама.  
— Гарриет…  
— Прости, мам.  
Палочка Гарри, лежащая на столе, вибрирует.  
— Мерлин, мне нужно идти. Одно из моих дел слушается в Визенгамоте, а раз сработало предупрежление, пора убедиться, что клиент на месте, — она встает, целует матушку в щеку, взъерошивает брату волосы. — Удачи, Джонни. Вечером пришлю тебе сову со всеми бумагами. И я хочу познакомиться с Шерлоком!  
Она вылетает из кафетерия — только серебристая мантия развевается.  
Джон склоняется к своему подносу, вяло ковыряется в холодной и развалившейся моркови, обдумывая возможные варианты разговора с Шерлоком.  
— Ты постригся, — наконец произносит матушка после долгого молчания.  
Джон автоматически подносит руку к волосам.  
— А, да, забыл сказать тебе. Мне… мне идет? — он чувствует неожиданную неуверенность.  
Матушка приглаживает ему челку.  
— Конечно идет. Ты очень милый.  
Джон сглатывает.  
— И ты не расстроена, что я… нарушил традицию, которой придерживалось не одно поколение мужчин нашего рода? — в горле неожиданно пересыхает. До этого момента он не понимал, насколько ему важно, чтобы та приняла эти изменения. В конце концов, отца уже нет рядом.  
— Ох, Джонни. Нет, солнышко. Ты просто вырос, и должна сказать, вырос в прекрасного молодого человека.  
Он ненавидит подобное, но чувствует тепло в уголках глаз и вынужден сморгнуть.  
— Думаешь, отец не возражал бы?  
Матушка касается ладонью его щеки.  
— Конечно нет. Он гордился бы тобой, дорогой. Так же, как и я.  
Джон кивает, не способный произнести ни одного слова.  
Она нежно похлопывает его.  
— А теперь расскажи мне о своем магле. Я хочу знать все.  
Джон не может не улыбнуться при мысли о том, насколько матушке понравится Шерлок. Да и разве может быть по другому? Он дерзкий, умный, ловкий, шикарный, удивительный…  
Она смеется, и Джон выныривает из своих мыслей, видит пар, поднимающийся над стоящим у них на столе чайником, который, очевидно, только что закипел.  
— Так хорош? — матушка снова смеется. Джон опять краснеет и закрывает лицо руками.

* * *

Когда после долгой смены Джон аппарирует домой, бумаги, касающиеся Статута, уже доставлены, как и обещала Гарри.  
Но вот в чем дело. Как именно рассказать Шерлоку о магии? Джон достает пергамент и начинает составлять список вариантов.

упомянуть в обычном разговоре  
дождаться стычки с преступником и защитить Шерлока с помощью магии (романтично)  
написать на торте (смешно?)  
аппарировать в Париж и устроить ужин при свечах (будет так покорен, что даже не спросит, как они оказались у Эйфелевой башни)

Джон вздыхает — жалкие потуги, — и тут звонит телефон. На экране высвечивается имя Шерлока. Сделав глубокий вздох и набравшись смелости, Джон отвечает.  
— Да.  
— Джон, — голос Шерлока напряжен и встревожен. — Есть минутка поговорить?  
Джон сглатывает.  
— Конечно. Я только что пришел домой со смены.  
На линии повисает тяжелая пауза.  
— Нет, ты не мог.  
— Что?  
— Ты не мог вернуться домой. Я уже полчаса стою под твоей дверью, а другого входа нет, я проверял.  
Джон, плотно прижимая телефон к щеке, выходит из квартиры и сбегает по лестнице.  
— Ты у моей двери?  
— Да. А ты где? — Шерлок раздражен.  
Джон открывает входную дверь и видит его: телефон у уха, рот разинут.   
— Как ты… — начинает Шерлок, опускает руку и, нахмурившись, делает шаг назад. — Что на тебе надето?  
Джон опускает взгляд и с ужасом понимает, что так и не переоделся. На нем лимонно-зеленая мантия, стандартная одежда целителей в Мунго.  
— Х-м-м, мантия?  
Он не знает, что еще ответить. Мерлин, вот значит как? Так все и откроется? Из-за одежды и Шерлока на пороге?  
— Входи.  
— Нет.  
— Что?  
— Нет, я сказал — нет, — Джон кладет руки на плечи Шерлока, чтобы чуть успокоить, когда тот начинает кричать. Похоже, он все же сломался, что та палочка. — Все, хватит! Больше не притворяюсь, будто я не знаю, что происходит нечто необычное. Больше не притворяюсь, будто ты не самый странный человек из всех встреченных мною. Больше никаких горгулий, Мерлинов и фиолетовых лягушек! — Шерлок скидывает его руки. — Знаешь где я был час назад?  
Джон колеблется, ладони вспотели. Вот оно. Шерлок что-то понял; настало время все прояснить.  
— Расскажи мне.  
— Я был в Бартсе.  
— О.  
— Там никогда не слышали о тебе.  
Джон закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит войти, Шерлок.  
— Нет! — Шерлок опять кричит. — Я даже не знаю, кто ты! Вероятно, никто не знает!  
— Шерлок, я могу объяснить.  
— Можешь? Потому что я позвонил брату.  
Джон хмурится.  
— Тому, который работает в правительстве?  
Шерлок моргает. Должно быть, он заметил замешательство Джона.  
— Он и есть правительство. И он проверил тебя, используя все доступные ресурсы и базы данных. Знаешь, что он обнаружил?  
Джон чувствует, как резко учащается пульс.  
— Что же он обнаружил?  
— Ничего.  
— Ничего?  
— Все данные засекречены. С того момента, как тебе исполнилось одиннадцать. Раньше подобного не случалось, возможности Майкрофта безграничны. Но британское правительство знает о твоем существовании, однако ничего не знает о тебе.  
Джон облизывает губы.  
— Если ты войдешь, мне будет легче все объяснить.  
Раздраженный Шерлок влетает в общий коридор, и Джон захлопывает входную дверь, довольный, что теперь нет риска быть подслушанными кем-то из любопытствующих зевак. Шерлок начинает расхаживать взад-вперед, взъерошивая волосы.  
— Сначала я подумал, ты спишь с другими, но я сразу бы заметил. Потом решил, какая-то афера, а я — мишень. Но у тебя было время втереться мне в доверие, и ты никогда не заводил разговоров о «деловом интересе» или «возможности инвестирования». Так что эта теория тоже не подтвердилась.  
Джон с ужасом смотрит на отчаянно вцепившееся в волосы пальцы Шерлока.  
— Я и не представлял, что это так тебя тревожит. Мне казалось, ты успокоился после нашего разговора на прошлой неделе.  
Руки Шерлока взлетают вверх.  
— Я СОЛГАЛ! Доволен? Я умею все драматизировать, сохраняя непроницаемое лицо, если уж мы рассказываем секреты. Ведь так? Ты сказал, тебе нужно время. Сколько времени? Что же это такое может быть, раз ты не можешь мне довериться? У меня есть еще теории, но не более того. Теории.  
— Шерлок.  
— Я думал, что справлюсь. Думал, смогу дать тебе возможность прийти ко мне по собственному желанию, но получается — нет. Получается, у меня проблемы с доверием, проблемы, размером с целую планету, и влюбился я в человека, который хранит столь же большой секрет.  
Глаза Шерлока вспыхивают, когда он замечает взгляд Джона. Тот подходит к нему и осторожно обнимает. Шерлок напрягается, а потом оседает, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Джона. Он тяжело дышит и обнимает в ответ, ухватившись руками за спину Джона, и его все еще трясет.  
— Ничего не получится, Джон. Нет, если ты игнорируешь все мои смс-ки. Нет, если тебе так трудно быть честным со мной.  
— Я знаю, — шепчет Джон. — И я готов рассказать тебе. Сейчас. И мне жаль, что это причинило тебе столько боли.  
Шерлок судорожно вздыхает и отступает, больше не обнимая.  
— Я был серьезен, когда звал тебя в квартиру. Это поможет объяснить, — Джон берет его за руку и начинает подниматься по лестнице. — Может, поделишься своими теориями?  
Он все еще ищет способ не произносить тех самых слов. А Шерлок начинает высказывать догадки.  
— Программа защиты свидетелей.  
— Нет.  
— Мафия.  
Джон смеется.  
— Нет.  
— Какое-то… тайное общество, возможно, культ.  
— Уже ближе.  
Шерлок морщится недовольно.  
— Это самые достоверные. Последняя… совершенно нелепа. И даже невозможна, с точки зрения науки.  
Сердцебиение Джона учащается. Они останавливаются перед дверью в квартиру. Очень магическую квартиру. Обклеенную движущимися постерами и заставленную зельями.  
— И что за теория? Могу поспорить, не такая уж невозможная.  
— Ты…  
— Я…  
— Какой-то…  
— Да?  
— Путешественник во времени.  
Джон выдерживает паузу.  
— Эм...  
— Прямо из средних веков.  
Шерлок вытаскивает планшет из кармана пальто и начинает быстро листать страницы, просматривая записи.  
— Объект ДВ. Часто пользуется для письма перьями. Одевается несовременно. Испытывает трудности в обращении даже с простейшей техникой. Очевидно, разбирается в птицах и других странных существах. Почти не разбирается в современной культуре. Практически не знает улиц Лондона. В речи проскальзывают странные слова и выражения.  
Джона трясет. Шерлок отрывается от экрана, видит, что тот сдерживает хихиканье, смущается и начинает краснеть.  
— Боже. Боже, я похож на чокнутого. Ну конечно, ты не из прошлого, путешествия во времени невозможны, и нет признаков, что у тебя галюцинации или умственное расстройство. О чем я только думал…  
Совершенно раздавленный его невольным смехом, Джон кладет руку Шерлоку на плечо.  
— Нет, нет. Это действительно хорошее предположение. Волшебники отгородились в четырнадцатом веке, наша культура развивалась другим путем, нежели магловская.  
Шерлок моргает и сводит брови так, как это нравится Джону.  
— Что?  
Джон толкает дверь и жестом предлагает войти.  
На стене плакаты с Холихедскими Гарпиями и Падлмир Юнайтед, кофейный столик завален выпусками Ежедневного Пророка.  
В раковине сама моется посуда, а на полу у телевизора в котле вяло шипит и булькает зелье Билла.  
У стены рядом с уличными мантиями стоят две метлы — Ирен и Джона. На каминной полке — чаша с летучим порохом, а в клетке спит сова Билла.  
Джону все равно.   
Он пристально наблюдает за Шерлоком, который широко распахнул глаз и совершенно неподвижен, только недоверчивый взгляд лихорадочно осматривает комнату.  
Джон не уверен, дышит ли Шерлок. А когда тот делает шаг вперед, то его колени подгибаются, и Джон едва успевает подхватить, не дав упасть. Шерлок делает глубокий тяжелый вдох. Еще один. Еще. Снова пробегается по комнате взглядом, дыхание становится быстрым и поверхностным.  
— Расслабься. Расслабься.  
Джон, обхватив тяжело навалившегося Шерлока одной рукой за талию, ведет его к дивану, помогает сесть и пристраивается рядом, мягкими круговыми движениями водит рукой по его спине. Шерлок словно пьяный закрывает глаза и начинает трясти головой из стороны в сторону.   
— Ну же, дыши.  
Джон призывает стакан воды с кухни — что ж, да пошли они все. Ведь глаза Шерлока закрыты, да и как еще доказать, что магия существует, а он — волшебник.  
— А ты точно не из мафии? — наконец выдает Шерлок, и Джон хмыкает.  
— Точно. Открой глаза, милый.  
Шерлок трясет головой сильнее.  
— Не могу.  
— Почему?  
— Боюсь, что когда сделаю так, то окажется, все это еще здесь.  
— Просто не обращай внимания. Только ты и я.  
Шерлок поворачивает голову на звук голоса Джона, осторожно приоткрывает один глаз. Делает глубокий вдох. Полностью открывает глаза. Джон улыбается.  
— Ну вот. Видишь? Не так уж все плохо.  
— Маглы могут испытать большой шок, столкнувшись с магией, — произносит портрет двоюродного деда Билла Гильяма. Шерлок дергается и съезжает с дивана, опрокинув и разбив стакан с водой.  
Джон громко чертыхается и накладывает на портрет силенсио, раздосадованный несвоевременным вмешательством.  
Шерлок стонет от боли. Джон помогает ему встать — похоже, Шерлок порезал руку, когда падал, — сочувственно цокает языком, изучает рану и смотрит, нет ли других повреждений. Шерлок не отводит взгляд от насупившегося Гильяма, рот которого теперь заткнут его собственным аскотским галстуком, а Джон игнорируют бессловесное возмущение.  
Порез отвратителен, но ничего такого, с чем Джон не смог бы справиться. Он достает палочку, ждет, когда Шерлок встретиться с ним глазами.  
— Ты мне доверяешь?  
Глаза Шерлока все еще слишком круглые и полны неуверенности, но кивок — решителен.  
Сначала Джон убирает из раны крошки стекла и шепчет обеззараживающее заклинание. Затем он принимается лечить, аккуратно сшивая рваную плоть, кончик палочки светится ровным белым светом. Шерлок вздыхает, Джон быстро поднимает голову, их взгляды пересекаются.  
— Джон, — шепчет Шерлок. — Как ты… Это невоз…  
Джон мягко прерывает его.  
— Ш-ш-ш. Хочу убедиться, что рана несерьезная. Мне надо сосредоточиться.   
Шерлок молчит, пока Джон работает. Шрам бледнеет, становится светло-розовым, потом и вовсе исчезает. Довольный Джон заканчивает, легко касаясь губами места, где было повреждение, немного довольный самим собой.   
— Как ты это сделал? — шепчет Шерлок, поднося руку к глазам в надежде отыскать какие-то подсказки. — Даже рубца нет. Гладкая кожа. Как?  
Джон облизывает губы.  
— Я волшебник.  
Шерлок изучает его лицо.  
— Ты говоришь правду.  
Молчание длится ровно столько, сколько времени нужно Шерлоку, чтобы сделать вдох.  
— Твои соседи, разумеется, в курсе, здесь полно магических вещей. О, они, очевидно, тоже волшебники, вы ведь ходили в одну школу. Школу для магов? Значит Ирен тоже волшебница, как я этого не понял? И раз есть подобная школа — вас много, достаточно, чтобы в ней была необходимость. И раз есть маги-учителя и маги-ученики, то должны быть и маги-врачи. Вот почему записи о тебе засекречены, почему никто не знает тебя в Бартсе; ты работаешь в магической больнице, потому и разобрался с моей раной сейчас. И возвращаясь к квартире. Если и котел, и картины волшебные, стало быть — и метлы тоже? Летающие? И развлечение, и как транспорт, конечно. Это объясняет, почему тело у тебя атлетическое, при том, что о футболе ты знаешь даже меньше, чем я. А совы — домашние животные или необходимы для получения ингредиентов каких-то сложнейших зелий? И в твоем мире все носят такую идиотскую одежду? Есть ли город, где живут только маги? Как вы его прячете? Есть ли…  
— Шерлок! Шерлок! ШЕРЛОК! — Джон пытается перекричать этот суетливый поток дедукции. Похоже, чтобы экстраполировать весь магический мир, Шерлоку достаточно одного важного элемента.  
Шерлок мигает, взгляд наконец становится сфокусированным. Он крепко обхватывает руками лицо Джона.  
— Все имеет свой смысл.  
— Ящалив.  
Губы Джона смяты ладонями Шерлока, потому его ответ звучит забавно.  
Шерлок кивает.  
— И все же, смысла никакого. Объясни.  
Джон, посмеиваясь, убирает его руки от своего лица. Здорово, что Шерлок теперь все знает. И у Джона немного кружится голова.  
— Может, вместо этого я покажу?  
Глаза Шерлока загораются.  
— Да. Давай.  
Пугающая идея, но, кажется, скучно не будет.  
— Я не поведу тебя ни в одно магическое место, пока ты так одет, — Джон критически осматривает Шерлока, стаскивает его с дивана . — У Билла примерно такой же рост.  
С помощью легкого заклинания Джон отпирает комнату Билла и сразу же принимается рыться на полках. Нужна одежда, в которой Шерлок не будет привлекать внимание. Он вытаскивает обычную синюю мантию и победно разворачивает ее перед Шерлоком.  
— О, здорово. А то я думал, что, возможно, все носят неон.  
Джон показывает язык ухмыляющемуся Шерлоку и кидает мантию ему в лицо.  
— Накинь это поверх своей одежды, напыщенный умник.  
Он идет в свою комнату, чтобы сменить рабочую одежду.  
Через минуту они встречаются в коридоре, Джон замирает сразу же, как замечает Шерлока. Выглядит тот потрясающе. Возможно, мантия немного узка ему в плечах и чуть коротковата, но есть что-то без сомнения пленительное в Шерлоке, одетом в мантию. Хотя, конечно, им стоит заглянуть к портному, прежде, чем появляться в Косом.  
— Вероятно, мне все равно стоит скрыть нас, — задумчиво произносит Джон.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Сделать нас невидимыми, наложив заклинание. Я выбрал самую неброскую мантию, чтобы мы не привлекали много внимания, но все равно ты — самый сексуальный из всех.  
Джон поднимает свою руку и уговаривает Шерлока пару раз крутануться под ней. Шерлок, смеясь, так и делает, его лицо краснеет.  
— Ну, раз ты так говоришь. Куда мы идем?  
Любопытство Шерлока ненасытно, и Джон готов показать ему самую большую загадку, какая только есть в Лондоне.  
— Косой переулок, конечно.


	9. Chapter 9

Большинство магических способов перемещения и некомфортны, и заметны в магловском Лондоне. А так как Косой переулок всего лишь в нескольких кварталах от квартиры, Джон предлагает добраться пешком. И решает не накладывать на них чары невидимости — на улицах все равно встречаются странно одетые люди.  
Шерлок по дороге терзает его вопросами, зачастую даже не удосуживаясь выслушать ответы, сыплет и сыплет выводами.  
Когда они доходят до Чаринг-Кросс и оказываются у входа в Дырявый котел, Джон останавливается, а Шерлок так и продолжает идти — переходит улицу, рассуждая о движениях палочкой, заклинаниях и о том, как это все отражается в немагических науках. Впрочем, вскоре Шерлок замирает, окликает Джона по имени, оглядывается в замешательстве.  
— Почему остановился? — он разворачивается и возвращается к Джону, взгляд скользит с одного здания на другое. Между ними и располагается Дырявый котел.  
— Мы пришли, — жестом указывает Джон, в восторге от того, как работают антимагловские чары.  
Шерлок хмыкает, не особо внимательно рассматривая.  
— Это же всего лишь старый разваливающийся магазин, что значит «мы пришли»? — на лбу у него появляется морщинка, когда он продолжает задумчиво. — Знаешь, я как-то потерял здесь преступника, гнался за ним через весь Лондон, а он просто… испарился.  
— Это, скорее всего, был волшебник, — Джон разворачивает Шерлока лицом к пабу, сам становится чуть позади и кладет руку ему на спину. — Потому что вот он — Дырявый котел. Косой переулок, дом один.  
Шерлок сглатывает, делая шаг назад, часто моргает, словно от яркого света.  
— Откуда появилось это здание?  
— Оно всегда здесь было. А что ты увидел?  
Джону любопытно.  
— Сначала появилась дверь, затем — вывеска и окна. Словно новое здание просунулось сквозь заброшенный магазин. Ты наложил на меня какое-то заклинание?  
— Наоборот. Есть заклинание Фиделиус, которое будет скрывать вещи, даже целые здания и кварталы, если только не сказать, где скрытое. По крайней мере, думаю, так оно и должно работать. За исключением Косого, каждый волшебник де факто хранит этот секрет, пока не расскажет о существовании магического мира маглу. Вроде тебя.  
Шерлок выглядит столь смущенным, словно его ранит этот пробел в знаниях Джона.  
— Ну да, я получил Слабо за свою письменную работу по сокрытию на пятом курсе, был слишком занят, пытаясь отделаться от одной ведьмы, Сары. Мы заглянем во Флориш и Боттс, купим тебе книг по теории магии, хорошо?  
Взгляд Шерлока сразу же светлеет.  
— А где книжный?  
Джон вздыхает, почти сожалея о том, что только что сделал. И как теперь уговаривать Шерлока проводить время с ним, с Джоном, если у того будут книги и научные трактаты, открывающие ранее незнакомые сведения?  
* * *  
— Тебе придется положить одну на место.  
— Джон! — губы Шерлока едва не дрожат, глаза умоляют.  
Джон вздыхает, достает свой мешочек с деньгами и машет им.  
— Мы пересчитали мои деньги. Дважды. Девять галеонов, одинадцать сиклей, три кната. На это можно питаться целую неделю, Мерлин, помоги мне, но хватит только на четыре.  
Джон изучает стопку выбранных Шерлоком книг.  
«Полная теория магии» Артура Ваффлинга (понятно)  
«Фантастические твари и места их обитания» Ньюта Скамандера (неожиданно)  
«Алхимия. Древнее искусство и наука» Арго Пиритса (предсказуемо)  
«Магические мисдиминоры и современный закон» Арсениуса Бода (предсказуемо)  
«Наставления по легальному производству и продаже зелий» Филиды Смит (настораживает)  
— Убирай Ваффлинга и Скамандера. У меня они еще после Хогвартса остались. Позже на неделе заглянем в Ватсон-Хаус, заберем из моей старой комнаты, если ты готов вынести чаепитие в компании моей матушки. И возьми Пиритса в букинистическом отделе, тогда сможем купить еще последнее издание «Практического зельевара», которое тебе так приглянулось.  
Шерлоку не хочется уходить, но он сжимает руку Джона, когда они все же покидают магазин, и быстро целует в щеку в ответ на многострадальное выражение лица.  
— Куда теперь? — Шерлок с энтузиазмом осматривает Косой переулок, а Джон склонен думать, после той паники в его квартире, что впечатлений может оказаться излишне много. Но Шерлок, похоже, счастлив, впитывая бесконечный поток новой информации, и постоянно делится выводами и озарениями.  
Джон подсчитывает, сколько у него осталось. Всего двенадцать сиклей и три кната, но больше, чем он ожидал. Этого должно быть достаточно для…  
— Спиди.  
Шерлок готов протестовать  
— А ты знал, что раньше это была целая сеть? — невинно спрашивает Джон, берет того за руку и тащит на угол Косого и Горизонтальной аллеи. Шерлок прекращает дуться, когда понимает, что они не возвращаются в Дырявый котел.  
Но это не значит, однако, что путь их легок. Джону с трудом удаётся уговорить Шерлока не заходить в Аптеку Слага и Джиггера, а потом тот видит Гринготтс и пытается настоять на том, чтобы взять денег и купить еще книг.  
В конце концов с помощью мягких уговоров Джону доводит Шерлока до знакомого красного навеса.  
— Та-дам!  
— Выглядит как Спиди, — хмурится Шерлок.  
— Это Спиди и есть. Я должен был работать на этой половине, но миссис Х отправила меня к маглам, чтобы Ирэн могла потренировать, — Джон открывает дверь.  
Планировка в кафе такая же, но оформление совершенно другое: больше разномастных стульев, двигающиеся фотографии на стенах и вредноскоп над дверью вместо звонка. Шерлок усаживается примерно там же, где обычно устраивается в магловском Спиди, а Джон идет к прилавку заказать им выпить. Тыквенный сок себе и успокаивающий травяной чай Шерлоку. Он даже оставляет мизерные чаевые ведьмочке за прилавком, которая, судя по возрасту, еще учится в Хогвартсе. Ту совершенно не впечатляют кнат и пять магловских пенсов.  
Джон присоединяется к Шерлоку как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть перехватить напитки, которые несутся к их столику на пугающей скорости.  
Пристально изучив содержимое кружек, Шерлок наклоняется над столом.  
— Где мы? Почему это место выглядит точно так же, как и Спиди? Как в Лондоне может находиться целый район, о котором никто ничего не знает, за исключением некоторых людей?  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
— Магия пространства. Все это свернуто внутри магловского мира. Немного гениально, да. Волшебники нашли способ спрятаться так, чтобы никто не видел — там, где уже есть на что смотреть. Я читал, пространство можно сворачивать до семи раз, если имеешь достаточно сил наложить подобное заклинание. Спиди, которое знаешь ты, занимает как минимум два места, о которых знаю я.  
— Это значит, что мы сейчас в Спиди? Но мы ведь уже в Спиди… — Шерлок хмуриться от собственных слов.  
Джон кивает, потягивая тыквенный сок.  
— И как насчет миссис Хадсон? Если она владеет Спиди на Бейкер-стрит, то кто владелец здесь?  
Джон выдавливает из себя улыбку.  
— Ну а как ты думаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Ага.  
— Нет, нет. Сначала ты заявляешь, что твои соседи — маги, теперь и миссис Хадсон, оказывается, тоже волшебница. Кто еще? Молли?  
— Кто?  
Шерлок игнорирует его и стонет, закрывая лицо руками.  
— Вся моя жизнь обернулась сплошной ложью. Миссис Хадсон просто не может быть волшебницей.  
Джон усмехается.  
— Шерлок, просто подумай об этом. Где располагается твоя квартира?  
— Над Спиди.  
Отвечает Шерлок не очень уверенно, Джон кивает, подтверждая.  
— А где живет миссис Хадсон?  
— Внизу.  
Джон ждет.  
— Господи, как я этого не заметил!  
На лице Шерлока отражается такая боль, что Джон сочувственно хлопает его по руке.  
— Заклинание Конфундус, да и ты просто не ожидал игр с пространством. Если интересно, у Майка, уверен, сохранилась книга по неевклидовой геометрии и магической физике, возьмешь почитать. Он был одержим механикой магического пространства, но застрял на стадии исчезновения. И он, и Ирен росли без магии.  
Они начинают обсуждать генеалогию магов, далее переходят к семейной истории Джона, договариваются посетить родовое гнездо Ватсонов — познакомить Шерлока с Гарри и матушкой и порыться в пыльных тетрадях Джона.  
* * *  
Когда несколько часов спустя кафе закрывается, они все еще разговаривают, и их беседа скачет между теоретическим и личным: от палочковедения до любимых предметов Джона в Хогвартсе.  
— А как ощущается магия?  
— Ощущается? — они бредут по Косому переулку в сторону Котла. — Никогда раньше об этом не задумывался.  
— Как ты мог не задумываться? — Шерлок дуется, и Джон смеется.  
— Она всегда была частью моей жизни, и раньше мне не попадался человек, который спросил бы об этом, — Джон касается плечом плеча Шерлока, сплетает их пальцы. — В моем доме магия всегда была… данностью. Чем-то основополагающим. Ну как «Земля вращается вокруг Солнца».  
— Правда? — голос Шерлока звучит скептически.  
Джон смеется — его очередь не верить.  
— Даже маглы это знают. У тебя в школе была астрономия?  
Шерлок морщит нос.  
— Астрономия архаична. Если я и учил что-либо, то удалил.  
— В Хогвартсе она была обязательна.  
Шерлок ухмыляется.  
— Астрологию тоже изучали?  
Джон вспоминает лекции старой чокнутой Трелони о звездных знаках и движении планет.  
— Нет, это был дополнительный курс.  
Они подходят к камину в Дырявом котле, и Джон решается.  
— Не хочешь, вместо того, чтобы пешком идти до Бейкер-стрит, воспользоваться магией?  
Шерлок поднимает голову.  
— Что предлагаешь?  
Джон, улыбаясь, берет пригоршню пороха из чаши на каминной полке.  
— Перемещение с помощью огня. Каминная сеть.  
Он бросает порох в очаг, и над углями взлетает высокое зеленое пламя.  
Шерлок удивленно отступает назад, выставляет вперед руку, чтобы защититься от тепла, которого так и не чувствует.  
— Полагаю, вовсе не борная кислота сделала его зеленым?  
— Летучий порох. Становишься в очаг, говоришь, куда хочешь попасть, и переносишься в ближайший камин, подключенный к сети.  
Джон сует пальцы в огонь, чтобы показать — это безопасно.  
Шерлок трясет головой и в ужасе смотрит на руку Джона.  
— Извини, но нет. В магазине магических домашних животных было здорово, спасибо за книги, но, думаю, это — мой предел на сегодня. Я пешком.  
— Ну же, — то ли умасливает, то ли дразнится Джон, — пешком ведь так скучно. Если сегодня действительно не хочешь попробовать переместиться так, то что скажешь об аппарации?  
— Способе магической телепортации, с помощью которого квалифицированный маг может исчезнуть в одном месте и практически сразу появиться в другом?  
Джон кивает, стараясь придать собственному лицу серьезное выражение.  
— Дословное словарное определение.  
(Шерлок пролистал одну единственную книгу во Флориш и Боттс из секции, предназначенной для родителей или партнеров из немагического мира, после чего заявил, что ему нужна более существенная литература, и отправился к ближайшему консультанту узнать, где можно найти книги по теории трансфигурации).  
Шерлок задумывается ненадолго, затем кивает.  
— Согласен.  
Джон берет его за локоть.  
— Технически, такого контакта вполне достаточно, но чем ближе ко мне ты будешь, тем комфортнее станет для тебя само перемещение.  
Шерлок в ответ закатывает глаза, но, тем не менее, двигается; они прижимаются друг к другу плотней и обнимаются. Джон широко улыбается, но Шерлок хмурится и отводит взгляд.  
— Все еще доверяете мне, мистер Холмс?  
— Полагаю, да, мистер Ватсон.  
— Превосходно. Держись крепче.  
Хлоп!  
— Уф... — Шерлока пошатывает, и он хватается за плечо Джона, чтобы удержать равновесие. Джону и самому нужно время, чтобы сориентироваться.   
Приглушенный свет (глазам еще надо приспособиться к нему), квартира Шерлока — куда он и направлял их, как раз между двумя креслами у камина. Джон всегда превосходно ориентировался на поле для квиддича, и это неплохо помогло, когда начались уроки аппарации.  
— И снова привет, милый. Как впечатление?  
— Неприятно, но целесообразно.  
Джон кивает, соглашаясь с этой справедливой оценкой. Теперь, когда они на месте, он может отпустить Шерлока, но ему так нравится обнимать его, он слишком давно не делал этого должным образом. Но им все равно легко и уютно.  
— О чем думаешь? — шепчет Шерлок, касаясь лбом лба Джона. Похоже, ему тоже хочется постоять так некоторое время.  
— Когда я проснулся сегодня утром, то боялся, что мой секрет встанет между нами. Но ведь все наоборот? Этот секрет и определял дистанцию. Теперь ты знаешь настоящего меня.  
Шерлок строго смотрит на Джона.  
— Разумеется, все наоборот. Все, что заставляло меня сомневаться в тебе, заставляло меня гадать, почему ты не позволяешь себе приблизиться, все это скрывало определенную часть твоей жизни, даже если секрет такой парадоксальный.  
— Твоя четвертая теория была, что я путешествую во времени.  
— Я собрал все данные.  
Джону хочется поцеловать его, и он делает это.  
Начинается все легко и игриво, но достаточно быстро их движения становятся многозначительными, свободными и страстными. Шерлок обхватывает руками спину Джона и притягивает его ближе. Между ними ничего не осталось. Наконец-то.  
— Шерлок, — выдыхает Джон, чувствуя, как нога того втискивается между его собственными, член уже наполовину возбужден, — ты помнишь, — Джон сглатывает, когда Шерлок начинает вылизывать кожу над воротом мантии, — когда мы здесь были последний раз...  
Шерлок хмыкает и начинает посасывать, оставляя на шее засос. Как чертов вампир. О, вампиры! Надо не забыть. Шерлок захочет послушать о них.  
Губы Шерлока добираются до уха Джона, тот гортанно стонет, едва пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
— На прошлой неделе я сказал… что не хочу пока заниматься сексом… ведь кое-что скрываю от тебя?  
— Да, — Шерлок отрывается от шеи Джона и смотрит ему в глаза: взгляд горяч, а волосы растрепаны пальцами Джона, — я помню.  
— С этим мы разобрались… Могу я отвести тебя в постель?  
Шерлок ухмыляется и целует в губы.  
— Я думал, ты не спросишь.  
Чертов мерзавец.  
Джон, издав притворный рык, перекидывает Шерлока через плечо и несет в спальню, оба смеются.  
Он очень аккуратно кладет Шерлока на кровать и склоняется над ним. Непохоже, что тот нервничает, но Джон помнит — это всего лишь второй раз для Шерлока.  
В конце концов все оказывается просто. Естественное развитие физического и эмоционального притяжения между ними.  
* * *  
Джон падает на кровать рядом с Шерлоком, охваченный окситоциновой эйфорией. Или нарглами. Он поворачивает голову и видит, что Шерлок смотрит на него. Их взгляды встречаются, и они вновь начинают хохотать.  
— Это было…  
— Быстро? — смеется Джон.  
— Быстро, — соглашается Шерлок, тоже смеясь.  
— И все равно здорово. Пусть и закончилось мгновенно для того, о чем я столь долго мечтал, — давясь смехом, настаивает Джон.  
Шерлок смеется в ответ, переворачивается на бок и кладет руку на покрытую светлыми волосками грудь Джона. Он смотрит серьезно, но все равно в конце концов улыбается.  
— Не переживай. Мне кажется, второй раз будет дольше. Вероятно, мы даже снимем с меня трусы. Но сначала мне надо обтереться.  
Джон усмехается и лениво машет рукой, колдуя. Может, Очищающее заклятие и слабовато, когда не используешь палочку, но и такого вполне достаточно, чтобы удержать Шерлока в постели. А это единственное, имеющее сейчас значение.  
— Есть свои плюсы в отношениях с магом, мистер Холмс.  
— Мистер Ватсон, — рычит Шерлок, — мне вы кажетесь невероятно сексуальным, когда делаете невозможные вещи.  
Джон тоже рычит и тянет Шерлока на себя.  
— Да? Тогда тебе понравится это.  
Джон щелкает пальцами, и неснятая к этому моменту одежда оказывается в углу (крайне полезный в постели навык, который он не один месяц совершенствовал). Джон переворачивает их и склоняется над Шерлоком, рассчитывая на обстоятельный секс.  
* * *  
Второй раз оказывается таким же забавным, как и первый, но не столь быстрым. У Джона появляется шанс показать все то, что он может творить языком и магией, и Шерлок не остается в долгу.  
* * *  
Третий раз (и последний в этом ночном марафоне) — совсем другой. Ранним утром Шерлок оказывается на дремлющем Джоне и шепчет:  
— Еще?  
Джон протестует, ссылаясь на ранний час и подтрунивая над Шерлоком за его явную ненасытность, но он готов, когда окончательно просыпается и чувствует дыхание Шерлока, щекочущее его ухо.  
Все начинается немного сонно, и эта медлительность только усиливает остроту ощущений. Словно он слизывает капельки Амортенции прямо с губ Шерлока.  
Когда они падают вместе, Джон чувствует, как по венам растекается то, что он привык считать магией, но теперь склонен назвать любовью, которую пробудил в нем этот великолепный, роскошный, странный человек, склонившийся над ним. Джон кончает, не успев задуматься, значат ли что-то подобные мысли, и Шерлок беззвучно стонет от удовольствия, кончая следом.  
У довольного и словно одурманенного Джона хватает сил очистить их даже с большим, чем в прошлый раз, успехом, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Шерлок, словно нежные Дьявольские силки, обнимает его руками и ногами.  
* * *  
— Джон!  
Кто-то толкает его в плечо.  
— Джооон.  
Глубокий голос напевает.  
— Проснииись.  
— М-м-м… время для следующего раунда?  
Джон потягивается и моргает, где-то совсем рядом лицо Шерлока расплывается в улыбке.  
— Определенно да. Позже. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты это увидел.  
— Уверен? — голос после сна низок, Джон игриво переворачивает Шерлока на спину. — А я готов к новому заходу.  
Он щипает Шерлока за грудь, и тот смеется, мягко отталкивая.  
— Джон, смотри.  
— Ладно, ладно, что там? — Джон ложится и моргает. Потолок. Что-то на потолке. Извивающиеся щупальца… Неизвестно, чего именно. Слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть.   
Джон выкатывается из постели, собираясь раздвинуть шторы, и наступает на что-то неожиданно холодное и мягкое. Похожее на лиану. Толстые зеленые гибкие отростки проползли по полу и по спинке кровати, поднялись к потолку. Они не выглядят опасными и не похожи на ядовитые темпераментные растения, с которыми Джон сталкивался на гербологии.  
— Смотри, Джон, они тянутся из-под двери спальни.  
И Шерлок прав. Лианы собираются у двери и продолжаются на той стороне. Шерлок касается дверной ручки.  
— Стой! — тот замирает. — Мы ничего не знаем об этих растениях, а я невооружен. И не одет.  
— Это подойдет для сражения с флорой?  
— Я говорил о моей палочке, она осталась в брюках Соответственно, я наг и без оружия.  
Шерлок, ухмыляясь, сует ему в руки банный халат, сам заворачивается в другой — красный шелковый.  
— Да, но, по моим расчетам, твои брюки остались в коридоре. Пойдем за ними?  
Джон закусывает губу, пытаясь завязать на талии пояс одолженного синего халата. Он не хочет рисковать, ведь эти растения определенно появились с помощью магии, но и быть запертым здесь без своей палочки — тоже не лучшая идея.  
— Это же всего лишь цветы. Они безобидны, — ближайший отросток тянется и обвивает розовый палец Шерлока. — И, очевидно, дружелюбны. Магические растения разумны?  
Джон изучает этот зеленый завиток. На кончике есть несколько бутонов. Желтых. Готовых в любой момент распуститься. Джон закрывает глаза, внезапно все понимая.  
«Лучше сразу с этим разобраться», — думает он с болью и широко распахивает дверь, позволяя Шерлоку выйти первым.  
— О, Джон.  
Джон тихо бредет вслед за ним из спальни в гостиную. В коридоре еще больше бутонов, раскрывающихся, когда Шерлок идет мимо них. Он доходит до середины гостиной и вертится на месте, изумленный столь бурным ростом растительности.  
Ромашки. Сотни ромашек.  
Белых и желтых.  
Взобрались по ножкам стульев и стола, оплели лампу, оказались на книгах, несколько даже торчат из глазниц черепа. Они мягко покачиваются, готовые раскрыться еще больше. Шерлок смеется, довольный этим красочным безумием.  
Джон подавлен.  
— Все мне?  
— Я не хотел, — лицо Джона горит от смущения. — Моя магия периодически вырывается, когда я слишком эмоционален. Обычно стекло бьется, если я зол, или что-нибудь загорается. Но когда я с тобой… происходят милые вещи. Чай. Свечи. Цветы, как видишь.  
Джон закрывает глаза руками, не желая встречаться взглядом с Шерлоком, не желая больше смотреть на этот цветочный бунт, захвативший комнату. Возмутительно даже по его меркам. Должно быть, это случилось ранним утром, пока они занимались любовью. Или когда он блаженствовал после, засыпая.  
Джон так потерялся в любви к Шерлоку, что даже не заметил.  
— Тебе стыдно? — Шерлок подходит ближе и убирает его руки от лица.  
Джон жалобно смотрит в ответ.  
— Конечно. Мне стыдно. Так банально, так кричаще, а я даже не могу прикинуться, что это специально.  
— Не надо. Мне нравится.  
— Да ладно! — теперь Джон кричит. — Я так стараюсь произвести впечатление сильного и сдержанного парня, но у тебя в квартире выросли эти долбаные цветы, и все из-за моих эмоций.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— … Что?  
Шерлок пожимает плечами, необеспокоеный этим самоистязанием Джона.  
— Ведь об этом говорят цветы? Так что — я люблю тебя. Если бы я был волшебником, то после прошлой ночи в этой комнате... летали бы пчелы и валялись документы по нераскрытым делам. Потому что я тоже люблю тебя, — Шерлок говорит так обыденно, словно это не самые потрясающие и бесценные слова из всех, что доводилось слышать Джону.  
Джон встает на цыпочки и отчаянно целует Шерлока, потому что боится, если не поделится этим светом внутри него каким-либо ощутимым способом, то просто взорвется. Так что он выпускает этот свет с прикосновением губ, с мягким касанием пальцев, шепча «Я люблю тебя» между поцелуями, потому что скопившееся внутри уже давно пыталось прорваться наружу. Может, с их первого дня вместе.  
Джон разрывает поцелуй, почувствовав, как начинает трястись Шерлок в его руках, и ощущает гул зарождающегося смеха.  
— Что? — он невольно копирует улыбку Шерлока, глаза все еще закрыты, и пытается с помощью легкого пощипывания уговорить того на еще один раунд. Шерлок хохочет в голос, и Джон наконец опускается на пятки и открывает глаза, чтобы поинтересоваться…  
Еще ромашки. Оплетают запястья и предплечья Шерлока, сплетаются с кудрями, образуя странную корону, распустившиеся цветки опускаются на глаза.  
Джон стонет и закрывает лицо руками.  
— Гребаный Пчелиный принц. Ты не должен рассказывать об этом Ирен или Биллу, они будут дразнить меня до самой смерти.   
Шерлок снова смеется, отрывает два цветка с запястья и засовывает их Джону за ухо.  
* * *  
— С тобой все будет хорошо, Шерлок, обещаю.  
Шерлок скептически смотрит на него.  
Джон хмыкает.  
— Тогда попробуем вместе?  
Шерлок делает глубокий вдох.  
— Ладно.  
— И не забудь пригнуться, — Джон берет Шерлока за руку, и они вдвоем шагают в зеленое пламя камина миссис Хадсон (наверху есть только электрический) и произносят: «Голпалотт Террас, двадцать один». Джон прижимает Шерлока к боку, оберегая, пока они несутся, кружа, по каминной сети Лондона, закрыв глаза от мелькающих картинок.  
Они вываливаются в квартиру Джона под дружный одобрительный гул Ирен, Билла и Майка. Теперь, когда Шерлок все знает, он может присоединиться к традиционному киновечеру в этой переполненной магическими вещами квартире.  
Шерлок, конечно, вписывается в их круг с завидным изяществом. Вскоре он уже расспрашивает Ирен о похождениях честной компании в Хогвартсе и подлизывается к Биллу и Майку, подбираясь к их книжным полкам.  
Вместе им всем весело и комфортно.  
— А где Джон? — неожиданно интересуется Шерлок.  
— Да я рядом, милый, — недоуменно смотрит на него Джон.  
— Очевидно, я говорил о собаке Ирен, — Шерлок жестом указывает на красный ошейник, висящий на крючке у двери.  
— А, точно, — уши Джона становятся столь же красными, — забыл про него.  
Майк и Ирен пытаются сдержаться, но Билл гогочет.  
Шерлок странно смотрит на них. Когда же он поворачивается обратно к Джону, то видит золотисто-коричневую немецкую овчарку со знакомыми голубыми глазами.  
Джон гавкает, виляя хвостом.  
— Ты ведь несерьезно? — Шерлок приседает, разглядывая. — Только физика…  
Джон снова счастливо гавкает и облизывает Шерлоку лицо.  
— Тебе повезло, что я собачник.  
— Дружище, из вас двоих он — настоящий собачник, — фыркает Билл. — Ну ты понял.  
Джон игнорирует это замечание и обнюхивает руки Шерлока. Он яростно колотит хвостом по полу, снова гавкает, а потом улыбается Шерлоку самой лучезарной улыбкой, на какую только способен в анимагической форме.


End file.
